A Shinigami's Dream and Butterfly's First Kiss
by gnarley
Summary: Growing up in the Rukongai, Mai always carried a stubborn and grouchy demeanor that only few could break. Now she’s starting a new life as a Soul Reaper in the Seireitei meeting new & old friends and possibly finding love! Zaraki/OC & Mayuri/OC
1. The Beginning of the End

****

**Disclamer: Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine! Please be kind, this is my first Bleach Fanfic.**

There are multiple pairings within this story for I have a really messed up imagination. If you'd like to know you may ask. The main pairs though are  
Kenpachi/OC

**Mayuri/OC**

**Toshiro/OC**

If there were more sadists in the world there would be more people who enjoyed the art of combat. Wielding a sword was the most common type of combat within the soul society. Owning a sword was great, if you were a low life fighter in the Rukongai but being one with a Zanpakuto was, in Mai's eyes, beautiful. Although… she also believed a sight of blood during a fight was beautiful. In a way, Mai could blame comparing things with the word 'beautiful' and 'ugly' on an old friend of hers, Yumichika Ayasegawa, a flamboyant man who was self-proclaimed as the most beautiful person in the Soul Society other then Mai herself. Yumichika always said she was a beautiful young girl when they were friends in the poorer districts of the South Rukongai. But they were separated when he joined the Soul Reapers Academy and she was adopted into a family of a lesser nobility.

The family that had taken Mai in had very close ties with the thirteen court guard squads and the four noble families, especially the Kuchiki family. Mai had only met three of the thirteen captains. She had met Byakuya Kuchiki many times during his frequent visits and knew both Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad Ten and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Squad Twelve, before they were appointed Captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Mai had met the youngest captain a few years before he joined the Academy, she never seceded teasing him whenever she saw him and insisted on calling him short stuff. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a different story.

Mai knew Mayuri long before her time with Yumichika, before he cut off his own ears as an experiment, before her bloodlust and love of fighting. Mayuri was her insane best friend- her self appointed brother. From what she could remember he was always psychotic- always trying to invent to impress, to make something new and exciting. Truthfully Mayuri was the only one who she stayed in contact with when he left to join the academy to become a shinigami. Even to the day he still wrote her letters explaining his latest achievements. Mai knew almost everything about the Captain of Squad Twelve and the current President of Research and Development Institute. He told her everything that happened in his years at the academy, his 'make over'- to which she liked to now call him clown face after she saw him- his time in the "Maggots Nest", Kisuke Urahara's promotion as division twelve captain and his pitch to Mayuri as vice-president of the Research and Development Unit, Kisuke's 'betrayal', Mayuri's promotion as Captain and his creation of his daughter Nemu who was also his lieutenant. But even after all his gloating and complaining her never failed to make her laugh and smile, Mai might not have been into Science but she tried her hardest to understand and Mayuri tried his best to explain….

"Miss Takahashi, please try to pay attention in my class," called out the instructor of Mai's sixth year advance History of the Soul Society lecture, pulling Mai out of her reminisce of her past. Several people snickered at her and her only two friends (who she called 'acquaintances' while she was in a bad mood – which was basically all the time.) glance at her in pity and amusement.

"Mai Takahashi, you've only been here six months and graduation is two weeks away! You need to make up for the five years you've skipped right now; I don't care if you are already at the level of a highly ranked seated officer if not a lieutenant…"

And that is where she stopped listening; Mai had heard this lecture everyday in at least three of her classes but lately it had been all of them. The teachers were most likely pushing her to being able to graduate to not wanting to put up with her for more time then necessary. Mai was able to zone out and then zone in still knowing what the teacher was talking about she pretty much knew it by heart along with everyone else in her class.

"… are you even listening to me?"

"Hai, sir!" she replied in a dull tone. Finally the two hour lesson of hell was released and Mai made a bee line out of the classroom.

"You truly are an idiot," called out a feminine voice down the hall, behind Mai. Turning her head slowly she saw it was one of her frie…*ahem* acquaintances, Aria Nakagin. In more ways then one, Aria was a lot like Mayuri... freakishly a like. Aria much like the Captain of the Twelfth covered her face with a mask, but no paint. The mask was black and covered to the tip of her nose and framed her eyes. Her hair was black with tinted blue. Aria had a womanly figure, curves in all the right places and alright size chest. The girl was also somewhat of a brainiac, she enjoyed and appreciated science all most as much as Mayuri- going as far as trying to convince Mai to let her use Mai's body for an experiment.

"Why do I attract the weird ones?" Mai sighed to herself, turning the rest of her body around to face Aria.

Rolling her eyes at Mai's comment, Aria asked, "What were you dreaming about this time?"

"What makes you think I was dreaming?" said Mai like a stuck up snob. Aria gave her an appointed look as you say 'Yea… right' and Mai blew up. "We've known each other for six months and you think you know me? Where the fuck do you think you get off, Trying to all chummy with me!"

"Maybe you should stop being so hostile towards me and that I am your friend as well as Sayama," chortled Aria, as she watched Mai start to walk away.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want yours and Kuchiki's friendship?" Mai seethed stopping in the middle of the hallway, glaring up at Aria's abnormal 5'10" form.

"Ah! I see you were thinking about your past and old friends… weren't you?" said Aria starring down at Mai's 5'1" frame.

"Shut up," grumbled Mai as she walked away and out of the school with Aria following.

************

*****************

The two girls sat in silence under the canopy of the forest. Both enjoying the calm nature of the trees blowing in the wind, neither felt the need to break the quietness.

"I'm sorry," whispered Mai breaking the silence and mumbling something no one could understand, even if they tried.

"Excuse me?" asked Aria turning to smirk at the stubborn woman.

"Don't. Make me say it again," Mai glared at the woman beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite hear your mumbles you might want to speak up," Aria said as her smirk grew bigger.

"I. Said. I. Was. Sorry!" replied Mai grinding her teeth together.

"And?"

"And that I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want yours or Kuchiki's friendship."

Right after Mai finished her apology a small girl about 4'5" came bounding in their direction. Sayama Kuchiki, she was the youngest of the noble house of Kuchiki and spoke more fondly of her adopted sister, Rukia then anyone else. Sayama looked about twelve years old at first glance but if someone were to really look they would see a young woman with a petite figure- to be honest she was perfect in every way. Her long black hair fell just before her knees when down she wasn't as curvy as Aria but she had something going for her, any guy who turned her down would be stupid, although and guy who didn't turn her down would have to deal with her brother, the Captain of Division Six Byakuya Kuchiki. Sayama almost always had a smile on her face. To be honest, no one knew the noble Sixth Captain had a younger sister other than Rukia until she joined the Shinigami Academy. Sayama –or Saya as people often called her- choose not to flaunt her family name and wanted to finish her full six years at the Academy unlike many other nobles. Everyone in their year already knew Saya was guaranteed the position of Sixth Division Lieutenant when she graduates, for the former, Renji Abarai was appointed Captain of Squad Five.

"Finally I found you guys! I've been looking everywhere for you two. You both left in such a hurry after class," said Sayama happily as she approached them.

"Just in time, Mai here decided o tell us about her past." Aria smiled at the young noble before shooting a glare at Mai.

"I didn't agree to that," mumbled Mai crossing her arms and glaring at the ground in front of her.

"Really? We've been waiting six months for this! So you better start talking." Saya glared at Mai, threatened the woman in her own way.

Mai winced at the younger girl. She was always able to make someone feel bad or threatened without coming right out and saying so.

"Uh… I…"

"Come on Mai! You're not going to upset the little Kuchiki again are you? Remember what happened last time?" questioned Aria.

Thinking back Mai shivered at the thought. Last time she upset the youngest of the Kuchiki family, she had Rukia chasing her around the Soul Society. But last time she made Sayama upset was because she hit her, this time it was completely different. Never once did Aria or Sayama try to pressure Mai into telling them about her past, so why was it all of the sudden a big deal?

"Why do you guys want to know about my past so much? I never bothered you before," said Mai as she started at the forest floor trying to make sense of everything.

"It doesn't bother us Mai..."

"It's just… you always get upset or angry when you start thinking about anything to do with your past…"

"And it would be nice to understand what's putting you in such a depressing mood!"

Dumbfounded, Mai starred at the two women as they finished each sentences. "How the hell do you guys do that?"

"Don't chance the subject," Aria said glaring at Mai.

"Fine," Mai sighed. "I grew up the South Rukongai distract seventy-seven with the Captain of Squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi…"

_A young girl who looked about six and boy who looked around ten years old were sprinting down the street of a busy market in the wealthier section of district seventy-seven._

_"Yuri! Slow down!" cried the little girl stumbling as she ran. _

_"Maybe you should run faster Mai!" the boy called out behind himself._

_"But Yuri, I can't run as fast as you, my legs are to sho…" the little girl by the name of Mai was interrupted by one of her own screams. As the boy looked back he was a large man holding Mai up in the air by her hair. _

_"Where do you think you're going brat?" bellowed the man._

_"MAYURI HELP!" sobbed Mai. _

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Put her down right now!" yelled Mayuri._

_"Listen kid, I know you and this girl stole from me and I want it back! And if you don't give me what I want I'll just have to find something to do with this little girl," sneered the man pulling Mai closer to him. Mayuri pulled out a bag from the rags he was wearing and threw it at the man's feet. Dropping the girl, the man bent down and picked up the sack before smirking at the kids and walking away._

_"You shouldn't have done that Yuri," Mai whispered as she sobbed. "That money could have bought you food for at least two weeks."_

_"And what? Let him rape you, take advantage of you?" the boy yelled pulling Mai to her feet and hugged her. "I couldn't do that, I'd rather starve then let that happen to you!" _

_"If we need to, we'll try to steal more tomorrow. Everything will be fine, trust me," Mayuri smiled at the small girl. Grabbing her hand, Mayuri pulled Mai along leading her back to their 'home'._

_"I do trust you, but you know I don't like feeling vulnerable and weak. I want to be strong and independent. A fighter! Like the soul reapers."_

_Mayuri growled and kept looking straight ahead. Mai sighed and looked at the boy confused._

_"I don't trust the soul reapers! They're ungrateful people who believe everyone is below them."_

_"Maybe… you should become a Soul Reaper…"_

_"Mai! … "_

_"No just listen to me Yuri! Become a Soul Reaper, do great things for them! You can be powerful and one day become a Captain!" _

_Mayuri didn't respond instead he laughed and continued on to their home, hoping Mai wouldn't bring the topic up again._

* * *

_Years had past and an older May (not by much) was sat on top of a building in the Rukongai starring at the Seireitei. Sensing someone had sat down beside her; Mai turned her head and was met with a confused looking Mayuri. _

_"Hi…" Mai said acknowledging him._

_Mayuri didn't respond right away. "Do you… remember that conversation we had…"_

_The girl giggled and said, "Don't be silly, we've had lots of conversations!" _

_Mayuri gave her a look as to say 'I'm being serious' and continued. "The one about becoming a Soul Reaper,"_

_Mai nodded her head and looked back at the Seireitei. "Yea… that was a long time ago."_

_"I've been thinking about entering the Shinigami Academy."_

_"So that's where you've been for the past few hours, hasn't it?"_

_"Yea… I went and took the entry test and received the highest grade level."_

_"You went… without me?" Mai said clearly upset and on the verge of tears. _

_"You're not ready to take this step yet. Maybe in a few years you'll be ready. Are you mad at me?"_

_"I want to say yes, and that I hate you, but I can't and I don't and you wouldn't let me anyways," she said trying not to cry. _

_"You want to cry don't you?" _

_"No! Because crying shows weaknesses and I am NOT weak." Mai replied starting to get mad._

_Mayuri chuckled at his best friend. "Never change Mai! I have to go now, I promise to write every chance I get. I'll miss you my little butterfly."_

_The moment she knew Mayuri was out of ear shot, Mai started crying whispering to herself the whole time 'I'm pathetic'._

_For the next few years Mai's life was a mess. She couldn't do anything right. Truthfully the only thing that kept her going until Yumichika- was the letters Mayuri wrote her. He wrote to her almost every second day, always addressing it to 'My little Butterfly' as much as she disliked it or 'Little Sister', a title she held clear to her heart. He told her about his start to in the academy, the many experiments he tried, his change in appearance and his recent choice to experiment cutting off his ears._

_"That's so gross," Mai whispered out loud as she reread Mayuri's latest letter. _

_"Hmm, that certainly isn't beautiful," a voice said from behind her. _

_Mai screamed placing her hand on her heart and turning around furiously. "Yumi, don't do that, I could have had a heart attack."_

"_And that definitely wouldn't have been very pretty," said 'Yumi' as he say down beside Mai. "What is your insane friend up to now?"_

_Yumichika Ayasegawa was this mans name, a beautiful name for a beautiful being- not Mai's works more so Yumichika's. Yumi had entered Mai's life about four years after Mayuri Kurotsuchi had left to join the Shinigami Academy. Yumichika was a very kind loving young man… if you were proclaimed 'beautiful' by him, which thankfully Mai was- other then that he would criticize people on their appearance. Mai had seen the way he treated people 'unworthy' of him and she rather not be on the receiving end of that. _

_Mai meet Yumi one day walking through the forest on her way home from another day of trying to get food to survive another day, this time succeeding/ he was past out in the middle of the forest path from starvation. Mai, being the kind _(ha!) _person she was, helped him which led them to becoming close friends. _

_Mai stared at Yumichika for a moment. "Yea… he is pretty insane, but that's what I love about him. He's always been an older brother to me!" _

_Smiling at Mai, Yumichika giggled and replied. "That's good! But what am I to you?"_

"_Oh Yumi!" she said hugging him awkwardly from the side. "You're my best friend!" _

_The flamboyant young man returned her hug and sat there watching the sun set._

_However, all good things must come to an end. The letters from Mayuri stopped and no matter how many times she sent one to him, it was always returned unopened. Even worst was when Yumichika told her he was leaving to join the Academy. When she asked him why, his only reply was he needed to find someone to repay a favour. _

_Now she was back where she started although thins time there was no letters from Mayuri and no Yumichika to keep her happy. Instead of lazing around in the same district she has for years, Mai traveled for she had nothing to hold onto in the seventy seventh district. _

_She ended up in a wealthy district home to several nobles and lesser noble families. Mai thought about stealing from their market because the place had more food for there were more people with high spirit pressure. But she thought better of it, not wanting to risk being caught stealing from wealthier people. She may have been a practiced thief but she was nowhere near as skilled to steal from the rich._

"_Are you going to buy something dear?" asked a young woman, but far older then Mai._

"_Uh… no, I don't have any money," Mai replied, looking at the ground embarrassed._

"_Oh. Where's your family… or what family do you belong to if you don't mind me asking."_

"_I… I don't have a family," she replied shifting her feet and staring at the ground._

"_You poor dear, well, come with me! You can stay with me and my husband. My name is Ayame Takahashi."_

************

_******************_

"After staying with them for awhile the Takahashi's adopted me, and I've known them as Mom and Dad ever since."

Aria glared at Mai. "There's more to your story then you're letting on!"

"Yeah… like, how you said the letters from Captain Kurotsuchi stopped, when you still get them. I am so confused," Saya said agreeing with Aria.

"Yes, there is more, but I'm not in the mood to tell it, it's long and boring and I am not answering any questions Sayama." Mai said narrowing her eyes at both of the girls.

The three sat in silence for a few moments before Sayama spoke up. "Aria… there was a reason you asked me to meet you two after class other then harassing Mai into telling us what's on her mind right?"

"Ah… Yes, there was!" Aria said in excitement. "I managed to hack into Seireitei's data base and got the results to which Divisions we'll be placed in…"

"Yea… and would you like to continue?" asked Mai sarcastically while Sayama looked intrigued.

"But isn't the Seireitei's data base protected by a high level security?" asked the youngest of the three.

"Yes, but its quite simple to get around!" replied Aria. "Anyways Kuchiki was, as we already know, placed in Squad Six as Lieutenant. I, personally was placed into Squad Twelve- thank god- and you, Mai were… well…"

"Well what?" snapped Mai.

"You were placed in Squad eleven. And from what I found out, you were the first woman to be placed into the eleventh besides Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi but she's only in the division because her 'father' is the Captain."

Mai stayed silent for awhile, smirking as she contemplated her Squad placement, and what she knew about the Eleventh Squad. Other then the fact that they loved to fight Mai knew nothing, not even who the Captain was but she did know the Vice Captain. Mai met Yachiru one day when she was at the market shopping for her Mother when the little girl came rushing into the market place harassing every cart owner for candy. When everyone refused to give her candy without paying, Yachiru had thrown a tantrum. Mai bought several different little bags of candy while the pink haired demon started harassing different people in the street, after paying Mai dragged Yachiru away from everyone else and handed her the candy. Every since then Yachiru took a great liking for the young woman and occasionally sent her really messy written letters or hell butterflies.

"Yachiru… that little girl is the Lieutenant of the bloodthirsty Squad Eleven? Gee, I knew she was a Soul Reaper but I would have never guessed her to be a Lieutenant!" Mai said with a raised brow.

"Well… you can't exactly call her little anymore," commented Sayama.

"She went through a… metamorphosis, with an invention of Captain Kurotsuchi's just a month ago. Yachiru Kusajishi now looks like a fifteen year old girl. She's rather beautiful, any guy with or without a brain would be able to see it. Her hair is longer- yet still pink- a nice womanly figure with some curve. Fair sized assets…"

"Okay Aria, and you know this how? I understand Kuchiki I mean she lives with her brother in the Seireitei, but you!"

"Hacked into Division Twelve after I found out I was going to be placed there," responded Aria.

"Thanks… but I don't particularly enjoy conversing about girls *ahem* assets, you guys have fun with that, but I need to go. I'll talk to you two later," Mai said standing up and walking away. "Oh, and I don't think you should mention hacking into Division Twelve's system to Mayuri… he might not take it very lightly."

* * *

Days seemed to go by slower then usual leading up to the graduation day. Although nothing changed, Mai still got lectures in every class, even in her Zanjutsu lessons where she most excelled. The teacher went as far as nagging her about her Shikai. Truth was, she didn't have a Shikai, and some people said she couldn't even talk to her Zanpakuto. The only reason the academy was letting her pass is because she beat everyone in the sixth year and the few teachers who had bankai.

"Mai… Mai…. Maiiiii!" The woman being called opened her eyes and was greeted with Sayama's smiling face looming over her. "Come on, they're giving out the acceptance letter for graduation."

"Didn't Aria find out we were already placed into squads?" asked Mai lazily sitting up.

"Just because you're placed into a division doesn't necessarily mean you automatically are going to be able to graduate, some people are placed into squads the year they enter the academy," came Aria's voice from behind the young Kuchiki.

"Oh god. Just what I need… to be stuck here for another year!" cried out Mai.

"You've only been here six months," Saya giggled.

"Yea, six months too long."

"We should head to the courtyard to get the letters," Aria said before turning around and walking away. May sat and watched Aria's retreating back for a moment before she stoop up, brushed off her uniform and head after her, dragging Sayama along by the hand.

************

"Mai Takahashi!" called out the headmaster of the Academy. Whispers and sighs of relief could be heard amongst the teachers, until they realized there was no response to the call of the woman's name.

"This is the last call for Mai Takahashi!"

"Oh no… she just had to choose this day not to show up," groaned one of the teachers.

Just as the headmaster was about to call out another name, a woman shunpo'd on to the stage. Mai Takahashi was an all round beautiful woman. Although she was on the shorter side, her figure was much like the Squad Ten Lieutenant Matsumoto but on a smaller scale. With long black hair pulled into a pony and bangs swept to the left side of her face covering one of her unique blood red eyes, Mai definitely stood out in a crowd- not that that would be a problem, she was normally either the cause of a crowd, or the highlight of a party. The girl kissed the Headmaster on the cheek while taking her letter, and then said with sarcasm. "Awe you were waiting for me? How sweet!" and disappeared off the stage again.

Mai stood in the shadows as she waited for her friends to receive their letters not wanting to have to talk to anyone. When they both found her, Mai was almost asleep leaning against a tree.

"What did yours say Mai?" asked a cheerful Sayama.

Mai raised an eyebrow and replied with a question of her own. "Won't they all say the same thing?"

Saya pouted and Aria narrowed her eyes at their friend. Sighing Mai answered the brat's question. "It said I successfully past the Shinigami academy and was free to enter the Gotei Thirteen and that I had to wait until tomorrow's ceremonies for me, my fellow pupils and the captains to find out which division I was placed in. Which I already know so maybe I won't go."

Aria gapped at her fight loving friend. "You can't be serious! You have to go no one…"

"Relax, I'm just kidding no need to get your panties in a knot, I know I still have to go!" Mai laughed. "I say we go out tonight, to a bar!"

"Right and how do we get Sayama's brother to agree?" questioned the brainiac.

"Ah, yes! Captain Noble, I forgot about him… we could a) invite him to go but he'd say no and refuse to let her come to or b) Kidnap her." Mai smiled at her plan.

"And that is why you always' befriend someone with a brain." Stated Aria.

"Well I thought they were brilliant," mumbled Mai crossing her arms. "What's your plan oh smart one?"

"Actually tonight I am to have dinner with my brother and Rukia so I am unable to make it," Sayama said shifting her eyes trying not to look at them directly.

Mai and Aria smirked at each other and then looked back at their friend before Mai said something. "Are you, Sayama Kuchiki, trying to lie to us?"

"Noo…"

"I think you are! How about you Mai?" Aria chuckled.

"Oh, I think she is!"

"Really I can't go!"

"Oh but you are! Now come on I have to get our outfits ready!" Mai said dragging Sayama in the direction to her house leaving Aria to follow.

Now, she may not have seemed like it, but Mai had a thing for fashion and looks, especially if it was from the world of the living (even though she rarely showed it.) Mai already had in mind what she wanted to put her friends into.

"Where did you get all these clothes from the World of the Living?" asked Aria.

"She harassed my brother until he forced some people from his squad to go shopping during one of their missions," answered Saya. Aria starred at Mai as is she was crazy.

"Don't go ruining my mood; you should be happy I'm in such a good mood! Or do you want me to be grumpy?"

"Uh… no?" Aria said as more of a question, but Mai wasn't paying attention, she was to busy rifling through her abundance of clothes.

"Aria…" whispered Sayama. "She's scaring me"

"Don't worry, I'm scared to! I kind of missed the 'Imma kick your ass', Mai"

"I can hear you," Mai sang, still looking through her wardrobe making the two girls go quite. "I was thinking Saya could wear this skirt with this top and Aria could wear this top with this skirt."

Mai turned around holding up a black pleated skirt with a turquoise halter top in one hand and a black mini skirt with a white ¾ sleeve shirt in the other.

"Um… Mai, you're bigger then I am I don't…"

"Are you calling me fat?" Mai glared at Sayama.

"No…"

"Good now go get dressed," said the normally cross woman as she pushed them behind a dressing screen. When both girls came out from behind the screen Mai was changed also, dressed in a red spaghetti strap top with a black vest and dark denim jeans that hugged her legs with heels to match.

"Now for you're shoes!" cheered Mai.

"Uh… shoes?" the other two females said quickly glancing at each other.

"Yes, now I was thinking Aria can wear a pair of flats and for Shorty how 'bout we introduce you to heels!" Mai smiled evilly at the smaller girl.

"And that's the killer Mai we know and love," Aria laughed relived she didn't have to go through the pain of wearing heels.

"Now it's important to walk from heel to toe, or you might roll over on to your ankle…" the lesson went on which ended with Sayama falling several times and Mai yelling but finally ended up with Saya wearing flats as well.

As the three women walked to the bad, everything was silent. Mai was busy moping about her loss in trying to make Saya wear heels which converted her back to her 'look at me and I'll kick your ass' personality as always. Soon music and yelling could be heard from far down the road and Saya started to get nervous.

"Are you sure about this Mai? I mean what if there are people from the Seireitei in there or Byakuya?"

Mai started laughing at the younger girl's uneasiness. "Well, I doubt Byakuya will be there and if there are people there that you know, they'll most likely be too smashed."

"Yea, because that's reassuring." Aria crossed her arms and looked at Mai.

"Shut up." Mai glared up at the taller girl. "I was trying to make her feel better!"

Mai growled and shunpo'd off into the direction of the bar.

"Do you think every thing will be fine, Aria?" asked Sayama turning slightly to look at the intelligent woman.

"Yes, It will be fine. I was just trying to get a rise out of Mai. Now let's go before she gets too drunk," Aria said before disappearing on the spot, followed by Sayama.

Arriving at the bar, the two young women noticed it was packed. No one was able to tell if someone was from the Rukongai or the Seireitei do to everyone wearing close from the living world. At the bar, Mai was sat on a stool downing shot after shot of tequila.

"I'll bet you anything she's already tipsy," said Aria as she grinned at her petite friend.

"I hope you know you're going to lose, Mai isn't even dented after ten continuous bottles of Sake," Saya said raising an eyebrow.

"But who knows what's in those shot…"

"Betting on your friend's state of drunkenness isn't very proper now is it?" came a deep voice from behind the girls.

"Brother,"

"Captain Kuchiki!" said the girls simultaneously as they bowed.

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"BYAKU!" Mai appeared in front of the Division Six Captain, squeezing him tightly. "It's been ages! How come you never agree to come drinking with me yet you're here… at . a . bar…"

"I didn't come here because I wanted to be here…"

"Nope! He's I dragged him here, besides I didn't want my Captain to be the only one here now did I?" said a busty strawberry blonde from a table beside them.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" gasped Sayama bowing her head in respect for the woman.

"Come on little Kuchiki, call me Rangiku!" As the woman continued to talk nonsense at a thousand word per second, Mai looked around at the other people at the table until her eyes fell upon a young boy with white hair and turquoise eyes.

"Toetoe!" Everyone turned to see Mai fling herself at the boy. "It's been so long! You've gotten so big now!" Mai continued to squeeze him, everyone seemed to look amused (even Byakuya).

"Captain! You know this girl?" asked Rangiku before gasping. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girl…"

"Awe! Short stuffs a Captain! That's so Kawaii!" Mai said hugging Toshiro again, before shoving him away harshly with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell?"

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" Mai smirked.

"Are you still to stupid to pass the Academy entrance exam?" the Division Ten Captain spat back.

"I don't know, maybe you should find out for yourself," Mai said sticking her tongue out.

"Very mature!"

"Whatever, Now may I ask who you all are?" Mai said changing the subject.

"How rude of me! Well I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad Ten, but you can call me Rangiku! This is Renji Abarai Captain of Squad Five and his Lieutenant Momo, and the Lieutenants of Squad Nine and Three Shuuhei, and Izuru," Rangiku said shaking Mai's hand and pointing to everyone. "Oh, and Squad Eleven's Lieutenant Yachiru!"

"Yachiru? Wow, I guess they weren't lying when they said Mayuri tried out an experiment on you," Mai said taking in the ones little girl's new appearance.

Renji starred wide eyed at Shuuhei and mouthed "Mayuri?"

"Hi Maya!" Yachiru smiled tilting her head slightly.

"You should have seen Captain Zaraki's reaction! It was priceless," snickered the red headed pineapple along with the man with '69' tattooed to his cheek.

"Just wait until Ikkaku and Yumichika get back from the world of the living tomorrow evening, their reactions might be even better," Rangiku giggled.

"Kenny was pretty shocked, even though Captain Kurotsuchi asked him. I don't think he's gotten use to it yet though. He still beats up every guy who tries to talk to me," stated Yachiru.

"Yea… I wonder why," mumbled Renji looking over his former Vice Captain.

"Hey… Little Kuchiki, you and your friends should come join us!" Rangiku said dragging Sayama and Aria towards the bar.

_Did she mention Yumichika?_ Mai thought.

"What's past is past Mai," Byakuya's deep voice interrupting Mai's train of thought.

"It's not that, it's just I head someone's name I didn't expect," she said staring off into space.

"Kurotsuchi?"

"No, you know I still talk to him. What surprised me was Yumichika," Mai said turning and smiling at Byakuya.

"Ah, the fifth seat Narcissist from the Eleventh Squad!"

"Eleventh Squad?" Mai's eyes widen with excitement for a moment before remembering she wasn't suppose to know her squad placement until the ceremony. Shaking her head, Mai quickly put an end to the conversation and walked away to challenge Rangiku to a drinking contest.

* * *

************

**Thank you for reading you are all wonderful.**

**Review Review Review! Please!! Because you know you love being reviewed why not give someone else the love to? But seriously, please review and let me know what you think! I love to hear people's thoughts and ideas. **

**  
Warnings: Language and Dirty mindness**


	2. A New Start

**Disclamer: Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine! **

**I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed.  
**Lady Kami of Dreams  
Sakura Onna  
Goalihta-Leigh  
girlX901(Just got this when I was about to upload)  
**And those of you who favourited this story or put is on your alerts!**

**Before you read this chapter, I need to say that fanfiction was being weird and when I uploaded chapter one, it deleted and mixed up a part of my story, so I am sorry if you read it when it was like that, but I have fixed it! If there is anything wrong with this Chapter please let me know! I would be greatly appreciated!**

Everything after her drinking contest (which she had one) with the Lieutenant of the tenth Division was a blur to Mai, but she assumed she had fun. If anything Mai was lucky she or the others besides Sayama and Byakuya couldn't remember anything for she had spent most of the night singing and dancing on the tables with Rangiku, until they were kicked out at the end of the night. Now Mai was being woken up with the sun in her eyes and mother calling her.

"Mai, sweetie you have to wake up now or you're going to be late for your graduation ceremony."

"Mama it doesn't start until 3:30," Mai groaned, rolling over and hiding herself under the covers.

"Yes, and it's already 3 o'clock…" before Mai's mother could finish her sentence, Mai was out of bed and dressed in her school uniform.

"Sorry, Mom I gotta go, I'm going to be late even if I use my flash step," Mai said as she grabbed her Zanpakuto and ran out the door.

******************  
With Aria and Sayama  
*******************

It was loud as people started to fill into the school's auditorium. Each year sat together waiting to watch their fellow students graduate from the academy becoming soul reapers and moving on to a life in the Seireitei. Sayama Kuchiki stood by the entrance waiting for her friend, so they could get their seats with the other sixth years. Spotting t her friend, Aria, Sayama smiled and waved.

"Saya, how are you feeling today?" asked Aria as she walked towards her.

"Nervous… but other than that I feel fine, although I also didn't drink last night," Saya replied smiling up at her intelligent friend.

"Ah, I wish I could say the same, I practically had to drag myself out of bed this morning!" whined Aria holding her head. "Which makes me wonder how Mai is doing, last I remember she was having a drinking with Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Lucky for Mai, along with her high tolerance for alcohol she doesn't get hangovers, but if I was going bet on it… I would say she was still sleeping."

"But it's already 3:15!"

"Exactly! Did you really expect her to be on time? Knowing Mai she'll be late, as always and somehow make a grand entrance."

Aria laughed with the small girl and nodded in agreement. "Yea, she's never a bore to be around."

"Nope, now let's go sit down; we can save Mai a seat for when she decides to show up," said Sayama pulling Aria into the auditorium making their way to the front where the other sixth years sat in anticipation .

Fifteen minutes passed quickly as the house talked idly waiting for the ceremony to begin, with no sign of Mai what so ever. The lights slowly dimmed and soon the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen marched to the aisle across from the Sixth years, and sat down in their assigned places.

"When do you think Mai is going to show up?" whispered Aria.

"Hmm, I say in the middle of someone speaking," giggled Sayama. "And she'll most likely make her entrance known; it's just too hard to come in quietly unknown for Mai."

The Captain General gave his speech and called on the only attending Lieutenant Nanao Ise of the Eighth Division to read out the names and divisions of the graduating students.

"Welcome to the graduation of another successful generation of the Shinigami Academy…" the vice captain of the eighth continued on with her speech as many of the people and some captains of the audience tuned out.

"If there was ever a time for Mai to interrupt it would be now." Aria spoke to soon for just as she finished her sentence the auditorium was filled with a loud bang. Everyone turned in their seats to see what caused the desperately needed interjection from the boring speech. In the door way of the hall stood a woman with messy black hair covered in sweat.

The Lieutenant up on the stage looked furious, glaring at the intruder as she walked towards the front of the room to sit with the rest her fellow graduates.

As Mai reached her friends, she noticed everyone was still looking at her, as she was about to sit down, Mai looked towards Nanao, waving her hand. "Carry on!"

Nanao narrowed her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose and continued on with her *cough* boring/pointless *cough* speech.

"What happened to you?" whispered Aria.

"Got into a fight with some people from the Rukongai, but I'll tell you about it after, it's nothing to worry about," replied Mai as she starred at the woman preaching on the stage. "Who is that? She's obviously not a captain."

"That's the Lieutenant of the Eighth division," Saya answered. "Her name is Nanao Ise."

The girls continued whispering as the woman kept talking, not realizing people where already being called up to the stage join their divisions, until Saya's name was called.

"… Sayama Kuchiki has been placed directly in the Sixth Company as Lieutenant upon request of Captain Kuchiki and several others."

Mai nudged Saya with her elbow, smirking because the young girl got embarrassed easily. "You better get going…Lieutenant."

With that Sayama walked onto the stage and accepted her Shihakusho and Lieutenant badge. Not long after the remaining two girls tuned in and out, waiting to be called for their division and to meet their Captains. Soon it was the end of the Tenth division's recruits being called and Mai sat up straighter waiting anxiously to get the ceremony over with.

"This year only one student was placed into the Eleventh Division, under Kenpachi Zaraki…" Nanao paused looking at her sheet more closely, eyes widening as she read the name over again before turning her head towards the man with the liberty spiked hair beside her. The man growled at her to continue before he was forced to rip her face off as he crossed his arms and scowled at the audience. The Eighth Lieutenant gulped and read the name out loud. "Mayan Takahashi."

Gasps were heard from the house seats and then whispers around the room began to start. The few people who knew Mai, turned in their seats to look at her, knowing all too well she definitely deserved the placement for how she acted most of the time. As Mai stood up and began walking towards the stage, the Captain growled and narrowed his eyes realizing his knew recruit was a woman. Mai smirked, knowing everyone was surprised to see a woman as beautiful as her being placed into the most brut squad of the Gotei Thirteen.

When she reached the stage, Nanao recognized Mai as the woman who interrupted her and scoffed. Mai grabbed her new Shihakusho from the angry looking Lieutenant and stepped towards her Captain, saluting him, instead of bowing.

"What, no bow?" Kenpachi grunted sarcastically.

"Well you see… I would but it seems this outfit is a tad too small in the chest and we wouldn't want them to be exposed anymore then necessary without a first date now would we?" Mai smirked up at the large man thinking she was witty.

"Don't get cheeky," he replied glancing down at her breasts before walking down off the stage leaving Mai to follow.

"Pervert," Mai whispered, her smirk growing wider.

It didn't take long for Aria's name to be called seeing as she was accepting into the twelfth division along with several other people that Mai didn't recognize, but she wasn't really paying attention to any one other then Mayuri Kurotsuchi, although she could only see the top of his strange hat, for the person sitting in front of her could have passed as twenty feet tall for all she cared. Before she could get a glimpse of Mayuri as he walked passed her row, someone had walked into her line of sight who just so happened, could take on the person sitting in front of her for the tallest person alive.

Although the twelfth division sat behind her and Captain Zaraki, it took all her control to not turn around and search for her old friend and self appointed brother. Was he surprised to hear her name? Well… other then when her placement was for the Eleventh Division. Female + Squad Eleven just screamed attention so everyone was surprised about that… other then the Captain General of course and the teachers.

The ceremony was called to an end after they called the new recruits of the thirteenth division. Students filed out of the large room as the captains and former sixth years remained, looking to get to know the people they would be entering the same squad with. Mai stood on her own, armed crossed observing everyone in sight. As she was busy glaring at everyone who dared look at her, she felt a large presents beside her, turning to tell them off Mai found herself face to chest with her new Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Listen kid…" the man started as Mai looked up at him.

Fuming, Mai glared and began to yell. "No, you listen to me for a moment, Mr. I'm-so-strong! I am _not _a kid, nor do I look like one. So call me whatever you like whether it be, woman, girl, _my name! _or even bitch, but do _not_ call me a child."

He voice was like venom and she was about ready to bite, this was enough to make Zaraki laugh and smirk at the woman's confidence.

"Okay woman, you got guts. I'll give you that, but you better be able to back it up," the large Captain chuckled. "Or you won't be able to last a day in my squad."

Before Mai or Zaraki could add anything someone beside them snorted. Both members of the Eleventh Division turned their heads to see Mai's friend, Aria.

"I can assure you Captain Zaraki, there is barely anything weak about Mai…"

"She excelled in all classes, but mostly ……….. and Kido, although she ignores her Kido abilities in combat." The new lieutenant of the squad six said coming up beside the brainiac finishing her sentence. Both woman smiled at Mai and bowed to the Captain. Mai looked up at her Captain to see that he was giving her a questioning look.

"How do they do that?" grumbled Zaraki so only Mai could hear.

"I've been wondering that myself," Mai whispered back shaking her head and looking at her friends again.

"We're sorry for interrupting Captain," Sayama bowed. "But we have prier engagements to attend to. Mai will see you tomorrow."

Again before anyone could say anything they were gone.

"Nice way to cause yourself more attention," commented Aria as the girls walked out of the building.

"What?"

"You know, yelling at your captain and not getting killed." Saya exclaimed. "I mean, he is Kenpachi Zaraki, he's deadly!"

Mai glared ahead of her as she kept on walking mumbling to herself, as they went. Finally after waiting several minutes she exploded. "He called me kid, can you believe that? I mean come on! I have a chest, I'm definitely not a kid. I don't even look like a kid… do I?"

"No!" the other two said simultaneously, before dropping the subject, leaving behind an awkward silence.

"So…" Aria started before snickering as she remembered something. "Mayan?"

Mai shot her a glare and demanded her to shut up.

"I think it's a wonderful name," Saya smiled.

"I rather not talk about it," Mai grumbled. Looking down at the uniform in her hands, as she unfolded it she scoffed and bunched it up. "Not another one of these! It's so plain, I'm going to go home and make a much nicer one, there's no way in hell I'm wearing this for the rest of my life."

"But…" Saya started before thinking better of it. "How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see tomorrow, but I have to go! See yea!" And with that the grouchy woman disappeared on the spot.

****************  
Captains meeting  
****************

"So it's under stood that Captains Hitsugaya and Abarai along with Lieutenant Matsumoto will be returning to the world of the living instead of the others coming back," said the Captain General bringing a close end to the meeting. "Is there anything someone would like to discuss before I bring this meeting to a closing?"

Surprising everyone, Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward and faced the eldest Captain. "This is something I would like to bring up, sir."

"Yes?"

"A certain squad placement."

"There can't be anything wrong with one of your new subordinates already, they were only assigned this afternoon," said Captain Yamamoto raising on eyebrow.

"It's nothing to do with one of Squad Six's recruits. It is something to do with the placement into Squad Eleven. A certain Mayan Takahashi."

All the Captains starred at the noble in stock, wondering why he would have a problem with the mysterious woman.

"I prepared myself to hear this from Zaraki, but you?"

"I must agree with Captain Kuchiki," the deranged mad scientist said stepping forward as well.

"Might I ask why, it is you two are unhappy with Miss Takahashi's placement?"

"Is it smart to have a young woman in a squad with a bunch of brute men?" They could easily take advantage of her…" Before the Captain of the Sixth could go on he was interrupted by a grunt from the Captain of the Eleventh.

Captain Yamamoto looked towards Captain Zaraki. "What are your thoughts on this Zaraki?"

The Captain grunted again. "I doubt someone would place a weakling in my squad. I see nothing wrong, if the woman can fight. Besides Yachiru needs a female in the squad, don't like her hanging around with the squad since Kurotsuchi's dumbass experiment, and Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't here to help fend off those perverts."

"Then it's settled, Mayan Takahashi stays in Squad Eleven…"

"But sir!" Both Captains of the Sixth and Twelfth divisions began to protest until the Captain General commanded them to remain silent before dismissing the meeting.

As Kenpachi Zaraki walked towards the door, the two Captains upset with his new subordinate stopped him.

"If you touch one hair on that girls head, I won't be afraid to use you as an experiment and then no one will be there to keep the men away from Yachiru."

"I will see to it personally to kill you, if let anything happen to that nuisance of a girl."

And with that they both left not acknowledging each other, leaving behind an amused yet disturbed Captain.

*************  
Next Day  
*************

Mai didn't know what time she was suppose to arrive for the orientation, or where she was going. Normally the young woman had an amazing sense of direction, but today, being in a new place with more high amounts of spiritual pressure was throwing her off. She managed to make it to the south entrance gate of the Seireitei with ease but it was the matter of finding the Squad Eleven barracks.

As she wandered idly around the maze like buildings of the home to the Gotei Thirteen, she began to think about the new beginning of her life. Although she now had friends like Aria and Sayama, even her partner from her Kido class- a girl named Sora Yamada- Mai couldn't help but wonder if Yumichika would gladly welcome her with open arms or how Mayuri would act upon seeing her again after a century, and the fact that she kept her entrance to the Shinigami Academy a secret.

Suddenly Mai gasped as she remembered something. "Sora!" Mai had almost forgotten about her first friend from the Academy. It had been awhile since they had seen each other out side of classes, but Sora had been busy with extra training that she didn't have much time to spend with Mai or the others, who had became close after Mai had introduced them. Now Mai desperately wanted to know what squad she was placed in, that was the only reason she wished she payed more attention to the grad ceremony. But all thoughts of Sora were interrupted when someone called Mai's name.

"Mai! I thought I felt your reiatsu."

"Sayama! I am so glad to see you right now," said Mai looking up from the spot on the ground she had been starring at for the past few minutes. "I've been walking around for god knows how long!"

The sixth division lieutenant paused to take in her friend's new appearance before answering her. Mai didn't support the traditional Soul Reaper uniform but rather a short black kimono coming to med thigh, with a thick whit obi around her waist, and quarter length sleeves. The top was low cut showing more cleavage then necessary, on the white part of the neck line seam was the Eleventh Division emblem. Mai's hair, instead of pulled back into a ponytail like it normally was, her hair was down with her bangs clipped up and back combed held with a beret that also held the Eleventh Division Symbol.

Sayama frowned. "That is not the required Shinigami uniform."

"It says nothing about having to wear the exact clothing they provide us with, as long as it keeps the black and white colour scheme and are able to perform your duties as a Death God." Mai said crossing her arms.

Saya wondered how in the world Mai could fight in what she was wearing but remembered she would probably fight nude if it came down to it. "What about your shoes? How can you fight in those?"

Mai looked down at her black heels before rolling her eyes. "Just because you are unable to walk in a pair of heels, does not mean others can't. It barely feels like a have something on my feet."

Sayama was silent for a few moments but right when she was about to say something Mai had beaten her to it. "How about showing me where the hell I'm going before I decide to break down these fucking walls."

The smaller girl shook her head and pointed in the opposite direction in which Mai was going and told Mai to follow her. As they walked they were followed by an angry silence, demanding one of them to say something. "What squad was Sora placed into?"

"The fourth I believe, she was also given the tenth seat already." Saya replied looking up at the woman, who now had a thoughtful expression on her face. For once, Mai smiled and then looked at her friend.

"Good for her, she definitely deserved it, after all that extra training she did."

"Mhm, most definitely."

"What time is it?"

"Around one I would assume," responded the young noble, giving Mai an appointed look she continued. "Everyone was suppose to be here at nine."

"Well shit," grumbled Mai. "I was here on time, but I got lost."

"For four hours?"

"Mhm."

"Normally you're good with finding your way around."

"I know but this was new to me, there are quite a few people with High amounts of spiritual pressure that I could tell where to go, I was so confused," Mai said making her eyebrows furrow.

"I'm sure since you're the only new recruit, the Eleventh probably didn't have an orientation… not that they do it any other year either. I wouldn't doubt if the Captain failed to mention you, or the fact you were a female," Saya said stopping outside a giant door with the number eleven on it.

"Hey, shouldn't you be off doing lieutenant-y things?"

""No, brother gave me the day off, told me to enjoy it before being thrown into a world of meeting and paper work." Sayama said smiling at her friend. "Aren't you going in?"

"Wait what?! You're not coming with me?"

"It's your squad not mine!" Saya turned to walk away before Mai grabbed the back of her shihakusho pulling her into the Squad Eleven barracks.

"If I'm late, then you're coming with me for some sort of excuse!" Mai explained still dragging the protesting lieutenant.

"But… Maiiii… C-cap-captain Zaraki i-is scary!" Sayama stuttered.

"Just shut up! HEY! You, where's the Captain?" Mai stopped walking, shouting at a man walking by.

"The Captains busy right now, waiting for the new recruit but I could gladly help you."

"You have a snowballs chance in hell with me, asshole! Now I demand you take me to the Captain or I'll put you through a wall!" growled Mai letting go of Sayama and putting her left hand on her Zanpakuto.

"Feisty, just how I like them," the man said licking his lips and advanced towards the woman. Before the guy could do anything more stupid or Mai unsheathing her blade, Sayama stepped in between them.

"Lieutenant of Squad Six, Sayama Kuchiki," stated the frightened young woman, pointing to the badge on her left arm. "I demand you to bring me and my friend to Captain Zaraki, before I report this!"

The pervert took a step back eyes wide. "Ah… Yes Lieutenant, right this way Lieutenant." He gasped, bowing before walking away telling them to follow. As they walked further to into the building men began to stop and stare as Mai and Sayama walked by but many were paying more attention to the older woman, although Mai was oblivious to the fact, determined to think of an excuse as Saya was well aware of the stares and couldn't help but fidget.

Finally they came to a stop outside a door before the man hesitantly knocked.

"What?" came a gruff voice from behind the door.

"Captain, I know you're waiting for the recruit…" the man hesitated looking at Mai and Sayama. "But there are two women who would like to see you."

"Who is it?"

Before the man could reply, Mai smacked him upside the head. "You dolt _I_ _am_ the new recruit!"

The man starred at the woman before bending over and laughing, just then the door was yanked open and the Captain bellowed. "You're late!" then pointed to the women's escort and told him to leave. The Captain of the Eleventh company threw the two women into the room and slammed the door again.

A few minutes of silence passed throughout the room as Kenpachi sat down behind his desk and leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the two girls.

"I don't have an excuse… I got lost, that's about it," Mai said bored, examining her nails.

The man grunted then looked at Sayama. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I uh…I'm," stumbled the noble when Mai elbowed her side. "I showed Miss Takahashi here, and you'd most likely have a couple of men in the Fourth Division recovering, if I hadn't come with her." Mai laughed where as Kenpachi raised a brow.

"Why's that?"

Mai rolled her eyes and glared at the man. "The Division is full of perverted men, why do you think?"

As she said this, the captain took the time to take in her appearance and smirked, "What do you expect, when you dress like that? You're practically asking for the attention." Mai scoffed as Kenpachi paused. "Can you even fight in that?"

"What do you think?"

"She'd fight nude if she had to," Sayama mumbled to herself, wanting to leave. Mai whipped her head around to glare at her as the large man laughed. Right then the door was flung open and whirl winded of pink came in.

"Kenny! Is the new guy here yet?"

"Yea… Yachiru?" gasped Mai before snickering. "_That's _the Kenny you always talked about? You made him seem like some pansy."

"Hiya Maya!"

Kenpachi glared at Mai then looked at Yachiru. "You two know each other?"

"Of course Kenny! She's the one who bought me candy in the Rukongai all the time!" said the pink haired girl.

The man seemed shocked by what Yachiru had just said. "The girl you spend _hours_ talking about? _She's_ the girl from the Rukongai? _This_ is your 'Maya'?"

"Yup! She's awesome!" replied the pink haired Lieutenant as she furrowed her eyebrows. "But I am confused as to what she's doing here"

"Uh… She's the new subordinate…"

"REALLY?" cheered Yachiru. "Finally! Another girl, at least it's someone that I already like!"

"Yea, yea. Kid, how 'bout you and the sixth lieutenant leave for a bit while I talk to 'Maya'," said Kenpachi dismissing the two girls.

"Mai," the woman said after the other had left the office.

"What?"

"My name is Mai, well… Mayan but I only ever been called Mai, Yachiru just likes to give me random nicknames," she replied glaring at the ground.

"Whatever, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Look out for Yachiru! The kid practically worshipped you before you were a soul reaper no doubt she'll look up to you even more now. She needs someone like you in her life…"

"What do you mean 'someone like me?'" Mai asked interrupting the Captain.

"A strong independent woman who doesn't take shit from no one. Someone to teach her about… eh… women things."

Mai chortled and rolled her eyes. "And basically fight off men for her?"

"Pretty much," Kenpachi replied waiting for Mai to say something.

"Well, we can't have some feminist teaching her to be a wuss if she's the lieutenant of the toughest squad in the Rukongai."

"Good, now leave and get Yachiru and that other kid to show you around,:

Mai glared at the Captain, before walking out of the office while trying to figure him out. One minute he's tough and ready to fight, and then he's caring for Yachiru's well being and then back to being mean.

'_Sounds just like someone else I know' _said a strange voice.

"What do you mean?" Mai growled to herself.

'_Don't be like that my little caterpillar, one day when you blossom into a butterfly, you might understand.'_

"Ugh, just stop talking, It feels like I'm talking to myself!"

The voice chuckled and replied once more before being quiet. _'In a way you are, because everything that it is, is really what it isn't'_

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean. 'Everything that it is, is really what it isn't' why does he always have to talk in riddles, ugh stupid se…"

"Mai!" called out a voice from up ahead. Mai looked around to see who it was when she saw her friend, Aria.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be doing orientation?" Mai asked waving at her.

"Nah, that was done hours ago, we were given the day off. According to this Akon guy, Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't normally do that, meaning he's either in a good mood, or frustrated about something," Aria explained. "What about you? Why'd you stray off from your squad?"

"What the hell are you talking about; _you're _the one in my squad barracks!"

"Look again Mai," Aria chuckled. "We're in between the Eleventh and Twelfth divisions at the moment!"

"Shit!" Mai yelled, "I guess I wandered off, but I forgot Sayama and Yachiru! Want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going to head back to my division and see if there is really anything I can do, I just came by to see if you managed to make it to your division,"

"What do you mean? I have an amazing sense of direction!"

"Yea… seeing as I could feel your reiatsu wandering all around the Seireitei for a few hours."

"Shut up," mumbled the eleventh division member.

"Don't be a baby," laughed Aria as she walked off. "I'll talk to you later!"

Mai sighed and turned around to head back to her division, something was telling her today was going to be a long day.

**Thank you lovely people for reading my awesomeness… or rather just thank you for reading this chapter! I was going to write more to this chapter, but then I figured it would be too long, and I know some people don't want to read a chapter that just drags on and on. And apologize for later chapters if I say bad stuff about Orihime or Hinamori … like really? Have you read or heard them! KUROSKAI KUN x 534850439853490853904583409,or Captain could never do no wrong even though he shoved his fucking sword through me with the intention of trying to kill me, its all Gin Ichimaru's fault-_- STFU and get a life please… ****poor Gin he's so cute and awesome and freaky but all the arrancars are all RAWR you suck … sorry for that rant.**

**^_^ but other than that I'm good**

**Please Review! **


	3. The Truth

**Disclamer: Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine! Please be kind, this is my first Bleach Fanfic.**girlX901  
Sakura Onna**  
**Lady Kami of Dreams for the reviews!

Thank you:

* * *

Two weeks had past and not once did Mai stay with her squad, seeing as she had forgotten to ask where she was suppose to be staying. At the moment she was residing in the Kuchiki manor with Sayama and the Captain of the Sixth, for Rukia was off in the world of the living. It wasn't as though there was really anything to do in Mai's division for the morning training sessions were 'postponed' because (according to Yachiru) 'Baldy' and 'feather head' were also in the living world with Rukia and 'Kenny' couldn't be bothered with such pointless things.

"It's boring around here," complained Mai as she lay in the grass along with Aria and Yachiru who was sitting in a tree.

"I know what you mean; we don't train at all in my division! But at least I get to work in a lab," said Aria starring off into the distance, as she pulled on blades of grass.

"I wish Baldy and Feather head were back! 'Cause then Kenny wouldn't be locked up all day in the office all day," Yachiru said from up in the tree. "He doesn't normally do paperwork!"

Mai simply starred at the pink haired and chuckled as she turned towards Aria furrowing her eyebrows. "Why aren't _you_ at work?"

"Eh… just didn't want to go. I'm sure Akon will hunt me down to give me shit sooner or later," Aria replied with a shrug of her shoulders as the conversation died into a peaceful silence… one Mai couldn't stand.

Mai grunted, as she rolled over and sprawled out on her stomach.

"Is that anyway for a woman to lay?" asked the Twelfth division member laughing a little. "Especially the way you're dressed."

"Probably not but I don't really care."

"Have you no shame?"

Mai shrugged at the brainiac as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm going back to the eleventh to find someone worth fighting, you coming Aria?" asked Mai as her Lieutenant jumped down beside her.

"Yea, beats not having thing else to do."

"Brainy, why exactly are you not going to work?" asked the pink haired lieutenant.

"I'm… avoiding the Captain, he likes to do experiments on people in the division when he's in a bad mood. Although I have yet to meet him I rather not become a victim," Aria said as she shuttered.

"I was alright," Yachiru said confused.

"Yea, but that was intentional, where as the others are just for his amusement, causing people to either end up dead, with some sort of mutation or looking like an entirely different species," responded the mask wearing woman, as they both walked to catch up to Mai.

The walk back to the Eleventh division was silent except for Mai's grumbling rant about wanting to fight someone stronger then the weaklings she'd put in the fourth division the week prior. The girls walked into the building but were blocked from the hallway by a group of men standing in a circle. Mai sighed in frustration and began pushing herself through the crowd of men to see what the commotion was. In the middle of the surrounding men stood a young woman of an average height slightly trembling as she held a box in her arms.

"Come on girly, why don't you come with me and we'll have a little fun," sneered one of the men with a perverted smirk on his face.

"I-I-I'm just he-here to give this to the Ca-captain or Lieutenant of Squad Eleven," stuttered the girl looking around for a way out.

"Well they're busy right now, so why don't you give the box to one of these men, and come with me?" said the same man as he stepped closer to the girl. "You're only going to find pathetic men in the Fourth Division, so why not settle with a warrior of the Eleventh while you have a chance?"

"You're the pathetic one, if the only way you can get a woman is ganging up on her," Mai growled placing her left hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"I bet the only reason you're still in this Squad is because you're screwing the Captain, the moment he's bored with his little toy you'll be gone! And in that case, I won't mind if you come crying to me," replied the man as he too reached for his sword, but was interrupted by a large hand coming down on his shoulder.

"What did you say?" came a rough voice from the owner of the hand.

"Uh…" the man's eyes widened, and slowly looked up behind him as the other men in the crowd backed away. "Nothing, Captain Zaraki, Sir."

"Better not hear you say something like that again, or I'll kick your ass. Better yet, let Takahashi do it for me, she could beat you to the ground any day," growled the Captain. "Now all of you leave!"

"Yes Sir!" shouted the men before scattering away.

"Has your Captain even seen Mai fight?" Aria whispered to Yachiru, watching the men run away as if they were on fire.

"Mm… Nope!"

"Mai!" said the woman from the Fourth Division sighing with relief. "I'm so glad to see you! The only reason I agreed to deliver this package was to talk to you."

Mai glared at her Captain as he raised one of his eyebrows to her, before she turned around to face the girl. "Sora. You have some explaining to do."

"Um, okay…" Sora said looking down at the package in her hands. "But first, Captain Zaraki, I was ordered to give this to either you or Lieutenant Kusajishi, I am sorry for any interruption I may have caused."

"Hmph, Yachiru come! We got work to do and there's a joint meeting to attend to later," barked Kenpachi walking away with the pink haired Lieutenant following close behind.

"Bye, Maya, Bye, Brainy, Meet you later Delivery Girl."

Mai rolled her eyes and waved good-bye to her Lieutenant and whispered. "You would think she'd stop with the names when she went through that experiment."

"She may look like a fifteen year old girl, but that doesn't mean she's going to act like one," replied Aria as she stood beside the member of the fourth division. "Hello Sora, It's been awhile."

"That it has Aria! A lot has happened over the last little while!"

"Damn right it has! And you're going to explain everything right now!" said Mai dragging Sora and Aria off.

"What about your fight Mai?" asked Aria cringing at the force Mai used to drag her.

"The asshole ruined my mood," Mai replied grumbling and glaring straight ahead.

"The man trying to get into Sora's pants or Captain Zaraki?" asked Aria.

Mai growled but didn't reply, someone would have to be brain dead not to know her answer, don't get it wrong, she didn't hate her Captain- in fact she found a little respect for him but not much- but there were some things Kenpachi would say that but Mai in a foul mood, but she didn't know why.

"Mai… I need to get back to my Squad!" cried Sora. "I have a job to do."

"You can go back later but right now telling us why you've been anti social for the past month is more important than work," argued Mai shoving Sora to the ground before sitting beside her, allowing Aria to seat herself. "Begin."

"But you guys already know! I was doing extra Kido training."

"No, because that wouldn't have taken up so much time that you were unable to spend time with your best friends!" said the female of the Eleventh Division crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the girl.

"But…"

"Don't! Lie to me Sora. We all know what will happen if you try and I find out."

"Fine… it was because of my Boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?" interrupted Aria raising an eyebrow at her friend in shock.

"Yea… he was mad because I was spending time with you guys and Sayama instead of him, that he… he…" said Sora holding back a sob. "He'd hurt all of you if I were to hang out with you again."

"How selfish of him," said Aria rubbing Sora's back as she began to cry.

"Selfish?" screamed Mai. "More like insecure asshole! Where does he get off threatening us to you and thinking he can get away with it! What division is the son of a bitch in?"

"No!" cried Sora, "You can't do anything! He can't know I told you, or he might hurt you!"

"I Said. What. Division. Is. He. In?" repeated Mai slowly as she ground her teeth together.

"Um... the first?"

*****************  
CAPTAINS MEETING  
*****************

The Captain General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat at the head of the First Division meeting hall waiting patiently for all the Captains and Lieutenants to arrive. Soon the room was full with everyone available in the Gotei Thirteen, except the Eleventh.

"Maybe you should go back to that freak from the Twelfth to see if he could give you a better sense of direction," rumbled a familiar voice from outside the meeting doors.

"Awe Kenny, you don't mean that! Maybe if you listened to me, we could have been here on time!" replied a softer and more sweet voice.

"Hmph, that's way we're late again, because I followed your directions." As 'Kenny' finished his sentence the doors slowly opened revealing the Captain and Vice Captain of Squad Eleven.

As the two people walked in and took their place between the Lieutenant of Division Nine and the Captain and his two third seats from Division Thirteen, Captain Kurotsuchi made a snide remark. "You would think of how long you've lived in the Seireitei and been to these meetings- at least twice a month- you would know your way here."

"Shut up," barked Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi was about to retaliate before he was interrupted.

"Silence," called out the Captain General in a harsh tone. "That is enough Kurotsuchi! I have called this meeting in regards of Aizen and his Arrancar. They seem to be getting stronger and we need to come up with a strategy. We must get all Captains, Lieutenants and high ranking officers to return to the Soul Society, along with Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. We need to send a few members to retrieve them from the World of the Living."

A few moments of silence past and no one stepped up or offered a suggestion to retrieve their fellow Shinigami.

"Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, I believe you should go on this mission," called out Captain Yamamoto after people failed to step up to the task.

"What?" shouted Captain Zaraki. "She can't!"

"Captain Zaraki, She was perfectly capable being a Lieutenant as a child, she will be fine going on this small mission! All she will be doing is going to the World of the Living to bring back the Shinigami's stationed in Karakura town ."

Kenpachi didn't bother arguing back because he knew the Head Captain was right- the kid could have done this even if she still looked like a five year old, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy the idea of her going off by herself, so he just growled to himself and crossed his arms glaring at everything and anything.

"Miss Kusajishi you may bring any one person you wish, but who is not a Captain. Do you have anyone in mind?" asked the Captain General when he figured Kenpachi wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

Yachiru nodded but before she had the chance to say anything the meeting was interrupted by voice outside the meeting door.

"Who the fuck does he think her is? Telling Sora she couldn't spend time with her friends, AND threatens both hers and our lives? When I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" yelled an angry feminine voice.

From inside the room all the Captains and Lieutenants exchanged looks, except for Yachiru who giggled and Sayama who gaped at the door, knowing full well who it was.

**********  
MAI & ARIA  
**********

"Tell me again where are going," asked Aria as she followed her angry friend.

"To the First Division barracks to pay a certain Asshole a visit," replied Mai glaring straight ahead, heels making marks in the ground as she went. Coming to a giant door with the number one of it Mai threatened the guards to open it.

"Didn't you promise Sora you wouldn't say anything?" questioned Aria once they were in the First Division.

"Look, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to!" seethed the woman of the fighting squad. "And who said I was going to talk to him?"

Stopping right outside a door Mai turned to Aria and raised her voice, her angry clearly getting out of control. "Who the fuck does he think her is? Telling Sora she couldn't spend time with her friends, AND threatens both hers and our lives? When I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Well, you just said you were going to give him a piece of your mind, but I guess we have different definitions of that saying," mumbled Aria. "Mai do you think violence is going to solve anything? I mean if the guy is truly that horrible don't you think he'll do something worst to Sora then what you can do to him?"

"Well that would be hard if I killed him now wouldn't it?" growled Mai but she knew, she couldn't kill him because she didn't have a reason to and if she were to fight him, he could do something worst to Sora and torture her, and Mai couldn't let that happen.

Mai began count to ten in her head to help her calm down when the door beside them suddenly began to open.

"Mayan Takahashi and Aria Nakagin enter," demanded a voice from within. One frightened and the other curious the two woman stepped into the room as the door slammed shut behind them.

Once in the room, they were aware all Captains and Lieutenants in the Soul Society at the time were there as well. Aria bowed before their superiors as Mai just looked around the room.

"Miss Takahashi can you explain why you disturbed our meeting?" asked the Captain closest to the girls with long white hair. "Or why you and Miss Nakagin are in the Squad One barracks?"

Mai didn't bother looking at the Captain for she had started a glaring contest with her own Captain. But she did answer. "What makes you think it was me who disturbed you?"

No one answered Mai, but both Kuchiki's and Aria started at her as if she was stupid. Finally Mai looked away from the Eleventh Captain and glanced at the Captain who asked her the question but a glanced turned into a look of shock. The man and woman beside the Captain were about to shout at the woman for her rudeness towards their Captain, but Aria spoke up. "Please forgive my friend; she doesn't have any manners apparently. As for your questions we didn't realize there was a meeting taking place and Mai has… a bit of a grudge towards someone who was placed into this Squad."

As Aria said 'little grudge' the Squad Six Lieutenant snorted and received several looks from people around the room, but before anything could be said on the matter Mai began talking.

"You're Jushiro Ukitake! I just love your romance novels. The last book when Mizuki died before telling Sota she loved him had me in tears!"

Jushiro blushed at the young woman's kind words where as several people stared at Mai confused that she recognized him as an author before a Captain, whereas Sayama Kuchiki and Aria were doubled over in laughter.

"You… read… ro-romance… novels," gasped Saya in between her laughter.

"That's… the best… th-thing I've… ever heard." cried Aria, tears streaming down her face.

By now Mai was fuming. She was extremely pissed off to be the cause of her friends' laughter. "Is it that really that hard to believe I enjoy romance novels?"

Instead of a reply from just her friends who managed to stop laughing letting out the occasional giggle several other people around the room joined as well. "Yes."

"And the fact that you…" Aria started to giggle. "Cried!"

Mai closed her eyes and clenched and unclenched her fist deciding whether or not if she should hurt her friends now in front of all the Captains and Lieutenants or later.

"If we are done discussing Miss Takahashi's choice in literature would you two please stand with your divisions" called out Yamamoto, his patience wearing thin.

"You want us to stay? Are you sure, you don't want us to leave?" questioned Mai, not sure she wanted to stay, and was still pissed off at her friends. The Captain General didn't answer the young woman and glared at her instead sending shivers down her spine. Although no one was shocked to see Mai walk towards the Eleventh Captain and Lieutenant but several were when Aria took her place beside the Twelfth, even Mayuri was surprised. Normally the white haori worn by the research part of the twelfth division would have given it away, but Aria had taken it off before leaving the Eleventh division barracks with Mai.

As the Captain General began talking, Mayuri kept glancing at Aria wondering why he hadn't seen her before. Said girl was quite aware of the attention of her Captain and was shifting nervously under his gaze.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, instead of choosing someone to go with you, I would like to send Miss Takahashi with you to the World of the Living."

Yachiru squealed with delight as Mai glared at the old man. "World of the Living… what?"

"You will be going there to the retrieve all Shinigami stationed in Karakura town along with Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"You me to go to bring you back strawberries?" Mai blurted out confused.

Several people chuckled at the woman amused and others were surprised.

"No, the substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki," explained a Captain wearing a straw hat and a pink haori over his Captain Haori.

Mai still didn't understand but she didn't want to look like an idiot so she just nodded her. "She still doesn't understand," said Byakuya speaking up. Mai shot him daggers at him, wanting badly to say something back but was stopped when he began talking again. "Sir. I still don't understand why we must have High Ranked officers in the World of the Living when we have the exiled Kisuke Urahara and the were-cat traitor there."

The female Captain of the Second Squad looked as if she were about to say something to the Sixth Division but Mai couldn't hold herself back from teasing Byakuya since because it's been years since she had the chance. "Aw! Byaku, do you still have a grudge against Lady Yoruichi because you never could beat her at a game of tag?"

"If I remember correctly you never beat her either, Mayan" said Byakuya as he teased her back, converting back to his childhood ways.

"But as I recall, you could never beat me either." Mai smirked at the Captain discreetly challenging him.

Most of the Lieutenants in to room gasped in shock at the way the woman talked to the Noble Captain and the way he teased her back, but several of the Captains knew what he was like as a child so it didn't surprise them.

"I can't believe you still respect that cunning feline after she left the Soul Society," The Captain of the Sixth said in a monotone voice.

"Someone has to, 'cause you certainly don't. It's not my fault you were born with a stick up your ass!" yelled Mai starting to get angry all over again and after her last comment so was he.

"That's enough!" called out of the Captain General again. "This meeting is now over because we are obviously not getting anywhere with it! Lieutenant Kusajishi, you and Miss Takahashi will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

With that said, everyone began slowly moving towards the door when the Head Captain's voice called out again, "Oh and Mayan?" Mai glared at the use of her full first name. "I trust you remember a certain person by the name of… Isshin correct?"

"Yes…"

"Good. I would like you to convince him to return to the Soul Society with the rest, even if it's just to explain what's going to face to face with him. I'm sure Kisuke Urahara will be able to help you out with that."

Mai nodded again not knowing what else to say and everyone continued on their way out. The woman glared at Aria and Sayama as they left the room quickly to avoid their friend, knowing they were going to be in trouble later, but before Mai could walk after them she was stopped by a small but firm hand on her shoulder. "Mayan Takahashi…"

"Just Mai will do Captain Soifon," said Mai wincing at the use of her full name again, bowing her head at the Captain.

"Uh… okay, Maya- Mai… thank you, for defending my sensei, it really meant a lot to me," continued Soifon as she blushed from embarrassment.

"No problem?" said Mai as if it were more of a question.

Getting over her moment of embarrassment Soifon stood up straight although she and Mai would be the same height if it weren't for Mai's heels. "You seem like a strong person, shame you weren't placed into the Stealth Force instead of the pathetic excuse of a squad. I would like to spar with you sometime, if you don't mind that is."

"Uh… okay," replied Mai feeling kind of put out by the pathetic comment.

"Have you seen your subordinate fight at all Zaraki?" questioned Soifon as the man walked up behind Mai with Yachiru.

"No," was his grunted reply but Yachiru smiled at the commander of the punishment squad.

"Yup! Maya's amazing, she put several of our men in the fourth without even using her sword!"

Soifon's along with Kenpachi's eyes widened in surprised obviously hearing that little piece of information for the first time.

_Just exactly how strong is this woman? _Kenpachi questioned in his mind as he stared down at her.

Mai laughed nervously as she started to get awkward standing between the two Captains.

"We got to head back to the division," said Kenpachi breaking Mai from her thoughts as he walked out the door.

"Remember Zaraki, I want to fight her before you go and kill her," Soifon said to Kenpachi as he dragged Yachiru and Mai with him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied smirking.

It wasn't long after they left that Yachiru started yell out directions for them to go in, but after the fourth dead end Mai got fed up and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Maya where are you going?" called out the pink haired Lieutenant.

"Back to the Division!" replied Mai in an aggravated voice.

"But you're going the wrong way!"

Seething Mai clenched her fist but didn't reply to the girl and continued walking. The Captain stared after her for a moment before following her himself.

"Kenny!"

"Listen Kid, We're obviously aren't getting anywhere, maybe she at least knows where she's going," replied Kenpachi not bothering to stop or look back.

****************  
TWELFTH DIVISION  
****************

Aria had successfully made it out of the Captains meeting away from Captain Kurotsuchi's stares and Mai without having to converse with them, but she wasn't so lucky when she returned to the division. Not only did she get yelled at by Akon for skipping out of duties but he had told her the Captain to speak to her immediately upon her return. Although Akon was sure it was about Aria's ditching work – the young woman knew otherwise.

Akon had lead her down a dark hallway towards the Captain's office, and left her there alone in front of the door but as she was about to knock a voice from within told her to enter. The interior of the office was no surprise to Aria, she didn't see Captain Kurotsuchi as a man to have a regular office, there was a large computer in the room and an examination table, stuff to be expected by the crazy scientist. In front of Aria was the larger computer and sitting in front of the screen with his back facing her was the Captain.

"Miss Aria Nakagin, you are a very interesting person," said Kurotsuchi, turning around in his chair with a sadistic smile on his face. "It seems when I search your name in the Data base nothing comes up past your entry to the Shinigami Academy. I am impressed, although _somebody _left their finger prints behind."

Aria's face remained unimpressed behind her mask but on the inside she was panicking.

"Must be disappointing to go through all that work to erase your past to find out I was able to gain all that lost information," Mayuri paused and smirked at the girl as he saw her eyes widen behind the mask. "You grew up in the district of Zaraki and joined the Academy ten years ago under the name Ava Zaraki, but in your third year you were classified as a threat to the Soul Society and were sentenced to life in the Maggots Nest, but several hours before they were to take you away you disappeared. Somehow you managed to hack in the system and delete everything about your past self and create a new identity disguising yourself with that mask am I correct?"

Aria had no idea how to respond to the Captain's information. _How could I be so stupid? I should have been more careful!_

"Although one thing I was unable to find in such a short amount of time was _why_ they wanted you in the Maggots Nest," stated Mayuri not really caring if the woman talked.

"Oh, slacking on your job are you? Couldn't do your little investigation properly?" spat Aria glaring at the man before her in discus.

"Now, now no need for such hostility towards your Captain is there?" Mayuri said smirking at the woman.

"I'll tell you why I was suppose to go to the Maggots Nest and you can tell me why you were _in_ the Maggots Nest," replied Aria as the smirk disappeared off the Captains face and he glared at her.

"You aren't the only one that can work their way around a computer you know," said Aria looking everywhere but her Captain.

"I see," he said turning back to the computer. "You may go."

The woman stared at the back of the Captains head for a few minutes before she walked to the door.

"Don't think this is the last of our meetings Miss Ava Zaraki. I have a feeling there are a lot more to come."

Something in the way he said that made chills run down Aria's spine, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**AN: I know Captain Ukitake is a author of a child adventure book, but to me he seems like a guy who could potentially write a romance novel =)! And believe me there is a reason for the whole romance book thing with Mai just you wait and see ha ha! **

**=) I was excited about the whole Mayuri and Aria scene, I wasn't going to put it in this chapter, but I decided I needed to start of those two Relationship.**

**Okay, I am thinking about writing a story with Aizen's side and the Espada, and it will most likely cross over with this one, but beware it will have OC's in it as well, but please tell me if you would be interested in reading it!**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter =) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**And *GASP* Isshin returning to the soul society?? lol**

**Please be kind and review =)!**


	4. Secrets

**Disclamer: Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine!**

**Thank you:  
**Sakura Onna  
Kira Michi for your wonderful reviews =)  
**AND those of you who alerted and favourited this story! It means a lot! **

* * *

Morning came and went quickly but there had been no sign of Mai in the Eleventh Division. Captain Zaraki had searched every room possible within the barracks and yet he couldn't find her anywhere. Kenpachi thought twice about asking one of the women Mai was friends with – if they knew where she was but decided against it, thinking it as a sign of defeat, and there was no way he was going to surrender to a woman.

_Where the hell is that girl?_

Kenpachi had been searching all morning and well into the afternoon, it was time for a well deserved break. It wasn't as if it was his fault the woman didn't have a sense of time… or place for that matter. She was supposed to meet him and Yachiru, along with Captains Yamamoto and Ukitake before her and the pink haired girl left through Senkaimon.

Sitting down behind his desk, Captain Zaraki picked up a brush and began to catch up on the paper work that was several years behind, (now he remembered what he hated so much about Ikkaku and Yumichika being away on a mission.) Not long after he had started to fill out forms he was interrupted.

"Kenny! Have you found Maya yet?" yelled the teenage looking Yachiru as she bounced into Kenpachi's office.

"No…"

"Then why are you here doing paper work? You need to find her!" cried the pink haired lieutenant not bothering to lower her voice.

"Yachiru, there's no need to yell I'm not fucking ten miles away," grunted Kenpachi not looking up from his papers. "And it's not my fault she disappeared."

"Yes it is!" Yachiru said pointing a finger and glaring towards her 'father'. "Kenny you never told her where she was to stay! She doesn't sleep in the division, because it isn't right for her to stay in a room full of men! Especially someone has pretty as Maya!"

Just as Kenpachi opened his mouth to reply the door to the office was jerked open revealing – for once – a frustrated looking Byakuya Kuchiki and a smirking Mai.

"Zaraki, please give this nuisance a room to herself, I will not tolerate her staying in my home any longer, corrupting my sister," Byakuya said trying to keep a calm demeanor before he turned around and walk gracefully out the door.

"Bye Byakushi!" called out Yachiru as she waved like an idiot.

Kenpachi raised a brow at the door where the noble once stood before looking at Mai and glaring. "Where were you? You and Yachiru were supposed to leave first thing this morning."

"I was at the Kuchiki's manor, because somebody failed to mention where I was to stay," said Mai in a sickening sweet voice before turning to one laced with venom. "And I am _not_ living in a room full of men."

The Captain rolled his uncovered eye and stood up from the desk, walking out of the room yelling for the two females to follow him. The three members of the Eleventh Division walked throughout the Seireitei – for once not getting lost – until they came upon one of the gates leading to the Rukongai. Standing waiting at the exit was the Captain General and Captain Ukitake.

"I see you finally decided to join us," commented the head captain as his anger radiated off him.

"Sorry, but Takahashi seemed to think she can take her time," replied Kenpachi, shooting Mai a look as he talked.

"My deepest apologies Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake, I am sorry for having kept you waiting," Mai apologized bowing her head in respect.

"It is fine, but we must make the explanation quick so you can be on your way, for you only have about two hours there before you must return, we have reasons to believe Aizen is monitoring Karakura Town," said the Captain General.

"When you arrive in Karakura Town, stay clear of any contact with Hollows and Arrancars unless proven otherwise, you want to avoid any unnecessary attention to yourselves. There are other soul reapers there that can handle them," explained the Captain of the thirteenth squad. "You ladies are only there to bring back Captains Hitsugaya and Abarai and their team, including the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin. Since this was short notice we were unable to provide gigais for you so be careful, if you need help, seek out Kisuke Urahara. Please be safe, we can't promise you won't run into any trouble."

After the Thirteenth Captain was done talking a Senkaimon appeared in front of them. As hell butterflies came over to the girls and they began walking through the opening doors, the Eleventh Captain started to walk away.

"Bye Kenny!" yelled Yachiru waving frantically.

"See yea kid." Replied Kenpachi as he lazily waved behind him not bothering to turn around.

***************  
Aria, Sayama, Sora  
***************

"I can't believe Mai is already getting to go on important assignments!" said the sixth division lieutenant, Sayama Kuchiki.

"You're just jealous because she got to go and you didn't," snickered the twelfth division member. "It didn't really seem that important or dangerous anyways."

"But I'm a lieutenant! I should have been asked to go, not Mai!" whined Saya.

"I never thought you as one to be jealous Saya, besides; I think its wonderful Mai was asked to go on such a mission. It would seem Captain Yamamoto trusts her as well as Captain Zaraki, I heard he doesn't trust many people looking after Lieutenant Kusajishi besides third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa," commented Sora as she sipped at her tea. "But does Lieutenant Kusajishi even need to be taken care of? I was confused when people from the fourth were telling me."

"Yachiru went through an experiment conducted by Captain Kurotsuchi, she use to have the image of a five year old up until a month and a half ago, she may look like a teenager but she sometimes still acts like a little girl," replied Aria explaining to the fourth division's tenth seat.

"Um… the creepy Captain that looks like one of those clowns from the world of the living?" asked Sora, shifting in her seat.

"Sora!"

"He's creepy, that's for sure," mumbled Aria.

"Aria!" gasped Saya. "That's your Captain you're talking about. You must show respect!"

The woman from the twelfth rolled her eyes at the Lieutenant. "God! You're starting to sound like Rin! He's so paranoid the Captain can hear everything we say, which he most likely can, but I try to convince him otherwise."

"You think he spies on his subordinates?" questioned Sora.

"How can you not think that when talking about Captain Kurotsuchi?" Aria raised a brow at the two women as they shook their heads disagreeing with her. "Mai would probably agree with me!"

Sora gave Aria a confused look. "Does Mai know Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"You know Mai's friend Mayuri?" Sayama asked Sora and she nodded.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is Mai's Mayuri. They knew each other growing up in the Rukongai," explained Aria.

"Well well, I never saw you as one to gossip Lieutenant Kuchiki!" called out a voice a few feet away from the three women.

"Ah, Nanao, please, there is no need for formality we're friends, call me Sayama," replied the noble, smiling when she saw who it was talking to her.

"Sorry Lieu – Sayama, mind if we join you?" asked the Lieutenant of the Eighth Division, moving to the side to reveal two other women behind her – Lieutenants Isane Kotetso and Nemu Kurotsuchi.

All three women nodded and the two non Lieutenants greeted their vice captains in union.

"Lieutenant Kotetso,"

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi,"

The three vice captains took a seat around the table. Isane blushed at Sora and corrected her. "I-it's okay, Sora, please call me Isane when we are both off duty."

"Same, for you Miss. Nakagin, please call me Nemu," added the twelfth division lieutenant.

"Then if you don't mind, Nemu, I would like you to call me Aria."

"Now, what were you three talking about before we interrupted, if you don't mind me asking," questioned Nanao looking at Sayama who glanced at Aria.

"We were discussing our friend Mai, and how she knew Captain Kurotsuchi a long time ago," explained Aria.

Nanao and Isane exchanged looks of surprise as Nemu just looked at the table trying to remember something. "Is her given name Mayan?"

"Uh… yes."

The twelfth Lieutenant nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Her letters always put father in a better mood, but since she was accepted into the Gotei thirteen they haven't spoken so he's been in a foul mood, but I'm sure you knew that after you were called into his office yesterday."

The four women stared at the two Squad Twelve members as Aria flushed and glared at Nemu.

"You were called into your Captains office? And you didn't tell us?" gasped Saya. "Why?"

"Just to yell at me for crashing the Captain's meeting," Aria answered rolling her eyes, trying to hide the fact she was lying. Nemu looked as if she was about to say something but decided against it when she saw Aria was trying hard to hide the truth from her best friends.

"I must say, you and that other woman made my day yesterday. Those meetings are always so boring I'm sure half of us were about to fall asleep before that Mai girl started yelling," giggled Isane.

"You crashed a Captain's meeting?" Sora whispered to Aria as the others laughed recalling the events of the meeting.

"Drop it!" was the woman's growled response.

Nanao glared at Isane. "I like those meetings; it makes me feel important to know what's going on in a Captain's meeting. We learn interesting things."

"I can imagine," Aria commented sarcastically.

"Speaking of Captains, how are yours and Captain Kyoraku's relationship going?" question Isane smirking at the librarian like Lieutenant.

Nanao blushed uncontrollably from both anger and embarrassment. "There is nothing going on between me and that perverted man!"

"But you want there to be!" stated Nemu.

Nanao glared at Nemu before thinking of something and smirking right back at Isane. "What about you and a certain former Division Nine Lieutenant now Captain? When are you going to tell him you like him?"

Isane was embarrassed, her eyes were wide and her face was flushed as she tried denying everything. The rest of the girls at the table chuckled before Nanao turned back to the others. "What about you guys? Do you have any men in your lives?"

"Eh, Sora has some asshole boyfriend and that's about it for us. They only male in my life at the moment would be Captain Kurotsuchi and that's not really saying anything, as for Sayama I have no idea," replied Aria looking over at the noble, but Sayama just blushed and looked away. "What about you Nemu? Have your eyes set out for any hunks? There's always Akon, he's pretty cute, even with those horns on his head."

Nanao and Isane (after getting over her embarrassment) shared a knowing look before looking at Nemu. "Oh no, Akon's like an older brother to Nemu, but there is someone," answered Nanao.

"Possibly a certain someone who happens to be the new Captain of Squad five? A certain Renji Abarai," chuckled Isane. Nemu blushed a bright red that could rival the colour of the said man's hair, but she didn't deny anything. The girls' lunch continued with joking and teasing and soon they all found they were become close with one another.

************  
Mai & Yachiru  
************

The trip between the two worlds was quick, a minute at the most. Mai and Yachiru stepped through the gates of the Senkaimon to reveal they had arrived in a quite boring part of town and had no idea where to go.

"Great, now how are we supposed to find this strawberry guy along with all the other soul reapers?" growled Mai looking at their surroundings.

"We could ask that Urahara person…" suggested the pink haired woman.

"Yea! That's a wonderful idea," exclaimed Mai sarcastically. "If only we knew where to find him to!"

"Well well, who do we have here," came a voice from behind the two females. The woman turned around to see a man dressed in forest green with a haori that looked similar to that of ones the Captains of the Soul Society wore and a white and green striped hat. The man held a cane in one hand and a fan in the other cover one half is face while his hat hid the other.

"What?!" snapped Mai getting annoyed with the man just by looking at him.

"May I ask who you are?" replied the Man.

Mai glared at the man not trusting him for a second. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask someone who they are without introducing yourself?"

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Kisuke Urahara!" chuckled the man from behind the fan. "And this is my lovely store." With a wave of his hand the fan snapped shut and he stepped aside to show a small run down looking building.

"Looks like a piece of crap to me," mumbled Mai glaring at the man before her as Yachiru just stood to the side and smiled.

"Still no manners I see, Mayan Takahashi," came another male voice hiding behind the man in green. Although when the girls tried to look to see who it was there was no one there. "Ahem" the voice cleared its throat gaining attention. "Down here."

The two females of the Eleventh Division looked down and gasped. "Awe a talking Kitty! I want one," cried Yachiru with excitement as she patted the cat on the head.

Mai crouched down and stared at the feline in front of her, thinking for a moment before smirking. "I've always wondered why your voice was masculine when you're a cat, Yoruichi."

"Now's not the time to discuss the matter, why are you and," the feline paused for a moment looking at Yachiru, both Yoruichi and Kisuke widened their eyes in surprise. "…Lieutenant Kusajishi here? Should we expect to see Captain Zaraki as well?" questioned Yoruichi glaring at the woman.

"No, Captain Zaraki nor anyone else will be coming. We're here on direct orders from Captain General Yamamoto to come to Karakura Town to escort the Shinigami here with Captain Hitsugaya back to the Soul Society," replied Yachiru giving the cat an indifferent look. "I thought Yoruichi was a woman with purple hair."

"She is," Mai whispered back to the pink haired girl as Kisuke and Yoruichi analyzed what the Lieutenant had said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Takahashi," said the former Captain after a few moments.

"Hmph. Can you tell me if any of the Shinigami are here?" asked Mai wincing as Kisuke addressed her formally.

"Ah, I'm sorry they're not, I believe at Ichigo's house."

"Strawberry house?" said Mai generally confused.

Yachiru face palmed herself as the black feline corrected Mai. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh… fun," smirked the older of the two women. "Care to explain where that is?"

*************  
Kurosaki House  
*************

The day had gone by rather slow so far in Isshin's mind. Days always seemed longer when the Clinic was closed for a holiday and there was nothing to do around the house for Yuzu had taken care of it all. Every bed and room had already been cleaned top to bottom for the next day and all files and records were returned for their rightful place.

Another thing the Soul Reaper father thought was something was going to happen that day, something other than one of his sons 'secret' meetings in his room with the other Shinigami. Heck! Isshin had always known about his son, Ichigo's association with the Soul Society ever since Rukia first transferred her powers to him when the hollow put a hole through their house. He may act it sometimes – or most of the time – but Isshin wasn't stupid or naïve, even after being away from the Soul Society for awhile he could still sense others Spiritual Pressure, which is how he was able to defeat the Arrancar the Grand Fisher.

As of that moment Isshin was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while one of his twin daughters prepared dinner and the other watching a soccer game on TV. Everything was normal until the doorbell rang. Getting up from the couch, Karin called out. "I'll get it," and sauntered to the door.

"Um… hello," mumbled Karin as she opened the door to reveal two women in Soul Reaper uniforms, one who looked about twenty with long black hair and the other about fifteen with hair the colour of Sakura blossoms. "You must be here to see my brother Ichigo, although normally your type sneaks in through his window or walk right in."

The older of the two glared at the little girl. "My type? What the hell do you mean my ty –,"

"Karin who's at the door?" questioned Isshin walking towards the sound of his daughter talking to someone.

"No one."

"Then why are you standing here with it open for no reason? Are you going insane?" he questioned staring through the two women as if they weren't there but not before making eye contact with one of them.

"Shut up, goat face!" replied Karin going to slam the door closed but it was caught by the black haired woman.

"Isshin, maybe work on your acting a little, I know you can see me," started the Mai. "You know I thought the name Kurosaki was familiar, but it didn't register until now that you were this 'Ichigo's' father. No wonder he has such a large amount spiritual energy and was able to become a Soul Reaper while still alive."

Isshin froze in the middle of turning around. Slowly looking back, not caring if his daughter knew, he saw the female who spoke smirk and walked into the house dragging along her fascinated friend.

"How can I help you Miss. Shinigami?" questioned Isshin as he followed the women to the kitchen.

"It seems you being able to see us, comes to a surprise to your daughters," stated Mai. "Maybe you should start by explain to them, Isshin."

"Uh…" Isshin was taken aback by the woman's comment and straight forwardness. Taking what she said into consideration. "Alright, I guess this was going to happen sooner or later."

Karin and Yuzu, who had been making dinner at the time, stared at the scene in front of them in confusion and curiosity, but before their father could start his explanation the woman interrupted him.

"This might be easier if your son was here as well."

"Ichigo isn't home yet," Yuzu spoke up, but her father ignored her as he nodded to the female soul reaper and called up the stairs.

"Ichigo, I need you to come down here. And bring the Shinigami hiding in your room as well."

The room was silent as everyone waited for the carrot top to make an appearance along with the other Shinigami. The pink haired woman fidgeted with the salt and pepper shaker when after what seemed like hours, Ichigo and his 'friends' came down stairs equally confused as the twins. Upon seeing the two women sitting at his table Ichigo yelled. "Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my house?"

"Ichigo…"

"Isshin, its fine," said one of the women raising a hand. "I am Mai Takahashi, unseated officer of the Eleventh Division."

The people who had come down the stairs, besides Toshiro and Renji were in shock. A woman being accepted into the Eleventh Division was unheard of; Yachiru was an exception only because her 'father' was the Captain.

"_What_?" cried the bald headed man as the man with shoulder length hair stared at the woman.

"Far too beautiful… and familiar."

"Hiya Baldy! Feather head!"

"I am not bald! And who the hell are you!"

Yachiru pouted at the man confused as to why he didn't recognize her, but shrugged it off going to say something but was interrupted.

"Should you really be talking to the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division like that?"

"Eleventh…. Division?" mumbled the hairless man extremely confused.

Mai rolled her eyes dramatically. "That's what I said."

"That would mean she'd have to be Yachiru," whispered the vain man.

Suddenly the busty strawberry blonde giggled at the people's bickering. "I forgot! Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't in the Soul Society after the experiment."Everyone in the room shot a questioning look at the woman known as Rangiku Matsumoto.

Mai gasped to herself. _Yumichika? __**Her**__ Yumichika! _He was standing in the same room and she hadn't even recognized him and nor he her.

"What are you talking about Rangiku? I don't care about some experiment that Kurotsuchi freak did, I want to know who the hell this woman is, proclaiming herself as the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven!" growled the man named Ikkaku.

"She is the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, for she is Yachiru Kusajishi!"

"What?" screamed Ikkaku. "Care to explain?"

"Well you said you didn't care about the experiment," pouted Rangiku.

Mai groaned and rolled her eyes. "There's no time to discuss Yachiru's sudden transformation right now. Lieutenant Kusajishi and I are her to escort all your asses back to the Soul Society."

"You can't just go around saying stuff like that in front of random people who can see you!" Ichigo whispered unsuccessfully in Mai's ear.

"Ichigo…" began Isshin but was interrupted yet again by Mai.

* * *

**AN: Well… another chapter finished =D! I don't know about you… but this chapter was rather boring for me… must say the best part was the one with Aria and the others. The chapter wasn't actually suppose to end there but I decided it should =)because I am a horrible person!  
Again sorry for if you found it boring! But at least you got some hints at other pairings that will be in this story!! **

**I hope you enjoy this story so far! And I would enjoy some reviews =)!!! **


	5. Explainations

**Disclamer: **Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine!

**Thank you:**  
Kira Michi for your review, and for telling people about my story =)! It means a lot!  
Kvaes Varetnai  
SwirlzSmile  
Hioni (X3)  
I was glomped hugged and given a cookie in all those reviews lol =D Thank you!  
AND to those of you who alerted and favourited this story! It means a lot!

* * *

"Ichigo…" began Isshin.

"You must be horrible at sensing spiritual pressure if you can't sense your father's. He was beyond Captain Class for crying out loud!" yelled Mai, interrupting Isshin.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ichigo, that's enough yelling! What Mai says is true. I do have a strong Spiritual Energy, without a doubt more powerful than a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened as the twins looked insanely confused.

"But-but- ha- how do…"

"Isshin Kurosaki was a Captain of the Gotei thirteen before he was promoted that is," responded Mai.

"How do you get promoted higher than a Captain?" asked Renji dumbfounded.

Mai glared at the Fifth Captain and then smirked. "You're rather dumb, _Captain_ Abarai, I'm not suppose to know this information but you as a Captain are," she said putting an emphasis on captain.

"What information?" barked Renji glaring at the woman.

"The standings in the Soul Society as goes, The Gotei Thirteen, Stealth Force and Kido Corps, then Central 46 and the noble families and then there's the Spirit King correct?" explained Isshin, seeing everyone nod he continued. "Between Central 46 and the kind is another organization of Shinigami's who don't go by the Law of Central 46 but the king himself, called the Royal Guard or Division Zero. People such as me who have power that has excelled past the point of Captaincy are promoted."

"What is this 'Division Zero'?" questioned Rukia.

"The Royal Guard is a hidden group of Shinigami who are chosen to protect the King and are trusted with secrets no one else is to know," explained the former Captain.

Everyone besides Hitsugaya and Mai stared at the older Kurosaki not knowing what to say as his children stared at him confused.

"Then how'd you know about that?" blurted out the red head, turning back to Mai and glaring at her.

"I am a noble of course I would know about it dumbass," said Mai smirking as she crossed her arms.

"You mean you knew about the Soul Society the whole time?" asked Ichigo.

"Duh! Are you really that dumb?" chuckled Mai.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo ignored the woman's comment. "How long have you known about me?"

"Since the night the hollow put that nasty hole in our house, and you stabbed yourself with Rukia's sword," replied Isshin being serious for once. Both Ichigo and Rukia gaped at the older man. "I saw everything and the Kikanshinki obviously don't work on Shinigami."

"How could I have been so stupid?" whispered Rukia.

"Says the girl who didn't know how to put a straw in a juice box," said Ichigo rolling his eyes again.

"You know, if you keep roll your eyes, they're going to roll back into your head," commented Mai sarcastically as Rukia punched him in the arm.

"Wait… what is a 'Death God' and I thought a truck crashed into our house," said Yuzu, speaking up for the first time.

"You're so dumb sometimes Yuzu, even I know it wasn't a truck, I mean I am the one that got thrown around that night," said Karin rolling her eyes at her twin. (AN: She must take after Ichigo xD)

"Oh sweetie, a Shinigami or also known as Soul Reaper is a Soul who's crossed over to the soul society and has very strong spiritual energy. They come to the World of the living or 'material world' to perform konsō or soul burials to help wandering souls from this world cross over to the soul society… or hell, and they also cleanse hollows for help them also cross over," explained Rangiku as she hugged Yuzu to her chest.

"Um… Miss… I-I can't breathe," mumbled Yuzu as she struggled to get out of Rangiku's arms.

"Sorry."

"Are those the people in the black outfits that run around with swords," questioned Yuzu, tilting her head to the side.

"Awe! You're so kawaii!" cried Rangiku, pulling the girl back to her chest.

"Yuzu, you can see them?" asked Ichigo in a stat shock.

"Most of the time, sometimes they're a bit fuzzy."

"This is horrible!" yelled the carrot top.

Yuzu and Karin both went back to being confusing, not knowing what was so wrong. Karin growled and screamed at her brother. "What's so horrible about it?"

"You're too young; you guys shouldn't have anything to do with the Soul Society! It's bad enough I am and now Dad, you're in enough danger as it is."

"Enough Ichigo," interrupted Isshin, calmly placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "As of now, they will not be seeing the soul society anytime soon, they'll stay with a friend of mine when we go back."

"We?"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for this chapter as it is WAYY shorter then my others… but being the evil person I am decided to *ahem* leave it like this until I get a tad farther in my other story that tells the Espada/Arrancar side of things =D! If you're interested please check out my other story _A power Greater Then an Espada_, =D Soon, you guys will see these stories cross =D!

Thank you for reading this Chapter! And Next chapter will have more Mayuri and Aria =)… because I'm going to have fun with that relationship [insert evil laugh]. I hope you … appreciated my crappy short chapter lol. And Please review!


	6. Favours and Moments

**Disclamer: **Everything to do with bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. All characters you do not recognize our mine!

**Thank you:**  
Kira Michi  
Lady Kami of Dreams for your wonderful reviews =)  
**AND those of you who alerted and favourited this story! It means a lot! **

* * *

"We?" said Hitsugaya as he raised one of his frosty white brows.

"Indeed," replied Isshin. "The only reason we are discussing this right now, in my kitchen is because I can only assume the Captain General would like to see me." Pausing for a moment Isshin seemed to remember something looking at the young Captain. "I believe I remember you, you took my place a Division Ten Captain when I was promoted. I'm sure your Lieutenant remembers to, don't you… Rangiku Matsumoto?"

The small Captain's eyes grew wide and Rangiku smiled. "To be honest, I wasn't too sure myself, I never thought Ichigo's father was my former Captain!"

"I'm sure," Isshin said as he smiled back.

"Although it is possible Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake have thought and questioned if the two of you were related. I mean, the name Kurosaki isn't popular especially in the Soul Society," replied Rangiku.

"Wait _what?_" Ichigo shouted for the millionth time that day.

"There is no time to explain right now strawberry, we need to head back to the Soul Society!" exclaimed Mai as she began to grow irritated with his shouting. "We were only given two hours to come get you to return now let's _go_!"

"Where are the twins going exactly?"

"No." said the Quincy doctor glaring at his 'friend'.

"Please? Just a few days, there's something I need to do!" pleaded Isshin outside of Ryuken's house.

"So you can go play Soul Reaper? Definitely not," replied Ryuken as he crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, very much like his son.

"But…"

"I do not associate with Shinigami affairs."

"I am not asking you as a Death God, but as a loving father and an old friend," said the former Captain with his hands out in front of him pleading and dramatic waterfall tears pouring down his face.

"Fine. But don't more this a common occurrence," said the Quincy in reply stepping aside to let the twins into his house.

"I should be back in a few days don't worry!" shouted Isshin as he sprinted away joyfully. "I love you my darling daughters!"

The three stood in the doorway with sweat drops as they watched the grown man make a fool of himself, thank god he had already disposed of his Gigai. When the man was finally out of sit, Ryuken lead the girls into his house without a word, as they stepped into the living room the Quincy turned around and stood awkwardly in front of the two girls not knowing what to do next.

"So…"

He never was good with kids.

Once Isshin had returned, meeting the rest of the group at Urahara's shop, they bid farewell to the perverted shop owner and the others. Stepping through the Senkaimon no one realized there was a pair of blood red eyes similar to Mai's watching them.

**********  
Soul Society

Aria's morning and afternoon were long, but all her days off were. The mask wearing girl was so use to the busy hours in the lab learning about the process of Gigais and Soul Candy or sitting at a computer monitoring the Soul Society, that doing nothing was driving her insane. There was nothing more she wanted to do than keep her hands busy with tinkering in the labs.

Aria was officially bored with wondering around with nothing to do, she decided to head back to her division to work. Akon and Hiyosu had given to her a practice Gigai to learn from, since she was asked to work in several other parts of the Research Institute, and barely time to sit and watch one of them work on the real thing.

It was weird being in the Research and Development part of the Division with no one around, seeing as the Captain had given everyone, including his daughter the day off. The exam room Aria was currently in was fairly open, with glass facing the hallway rather than a wall. The room was rather quite except for the humming of machines and the round of bubbling chemicals. To Aria it was peaceful and had the most perfect atmosphere, just her and her work.

But the peacefulness didn't last for long – by Aria's standards. Time flew by and soon she had been there for hours uninterrupted but when she was she screamed in frustration and span around to yell at whom ever, but she froze. Standing in front of her was her Captain, who had been making his way out of his office after a long days work.

Narrowing his golden eyes, Mayuri glared at the woman wondering why she was in the exam room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I gave everyone a day off!" spat the Captain more demanding then a question.

"You did but…"

"Is this a sad attempt to see me again?" teased Mayuri as he gave the woman a painful looking smirk. "Because all you'd have to do is just come to my office, I would gladly see you any time."

"As if," replied Aria trying to cover up the fact she was blushing underneath her mask. _Was he just… flirting with me?_

The man eyed Aria as if studying an experiment as he walked closer to her, step by step until he was suddenly standing directly in front of her. Aria's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. As quick as she could, Aria spun around to face her research once again, not wanting to admit there was something about her Captain that made her nervous.

"Tell me, Miss Nakagin," began Mayuri as he leaned over Aria as if inspecting what she was working on. "Has anyone seen you without your mask, since before your second time entering the academy?"

"No, I've worn this mask since the day I was sentenced for… since the day I was to be taken away by the Detention Unit," replied the woman trying to calm her heart as it raced in her chest. She had almost slipped and told him why it was she was sentenced to a life time in the Maggots Nest. Aria found there was something about Mayuri that made her want to tell him everything and if she didn't watch herself, one day she'll find herself blurting it out.

Mayuri slowly found himself turning Aria to face him in her seat. The two scientists were as close as they could get with Aria just sitting and Mayuri standing over her. Leaning down again, the Captain placed his hands on either armrest until they were face to face.

"You're a mystery, and I won't stop until I have all the answers. There's something about you that fascinates me, Aria!" whispered Mayuri, leaning in further, lips almost touching. "Help me find out."

Before their situation could go any further then it already was, a sound of a door opening and footsteps caused Captain Kurotsuchi to retreat with an annoyed expression on his face which quickly turned into a scowl as he stormed out of the room without another word. Aria sat glued to her seat, staring out in front of her, comprehending what just happened. Was he going to kiss her? She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if something didn't interrupt them and as she thought; Aria seemed to be somewhat disappointed it didn't go anywhere. _Wait what?_ There was no way she could have wanted something to happen between them, was there?

"Oh, Aria, I didn't expect you do be here," came the voice that belonged to one of the head researchers, Akon. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea… Just fine. I was just leaving," said Aria getting up, not bothering cleaning anything up.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading this chapter =D! It means a lot to know people like this story! So… I have Aria's and Mayuri's relationship established so far, now… all I have to do is work more out. But I must say it's going to be a bit longer before anything really happens between anyone in this story… Maybe Ichigo and Rukia. But definitely not Mai/Kenpachi or Sayama/Toshiro!

Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please be kind and **Review**! Even if it's only to say update, I like it, or I hate it wither way xD!


	7. Confused Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I _gnarley- _do not own Bleach for if I did I would probably not be writing this story! And It would probably be total crap and no one would love it as much as now with Tite Kubo writing it! ALTHOUGH, if it takes him another 17 chapters to 'Decide' I am going to seriously hit someone :3 thank you.

**Wonderful people I would love to thank:**  
_Kira_ _Michi_ – Thank you for the review, and why you ask, because I am a horrible person that likes to make people sit at their computers going wtf where's the rest of the story xD But don't think you don't do it to :P And yes indeed, Mayuri is one of my favourite characters as well I love writing with him!

_Sakura Onna –_ :D haha, thank you! I love reading about your stuff as well! I'm sorry the update took 5 months haha.

_Miharu Hachiko_ – Thank you again for your review! I love Mayuri lovers haha!

_DancingSushi _– Thank you! And I hope you continue loving this as well!

**AN:** Well... do we need to call 911 because of the fact I actually updated this story and people are now out there having heart attacks thinking :O Oh my God she's not dead? :P Because really what was going through my mind when I said I'll update soon I was really thinking hmm maybe I'll wait five months because that's just how I am…

I am sorry for leaving this for so long and this chapter can't be as long as it normally would, but hey it's an update isn't it? Well I hope you enjoy it! :D!

_-:-_

Mai was rather disappointed with her trip to the Material World. The explanation given to her and Yachiru by the Head Captain and Jushiro had made it seem like the Real World was dangerous and exciting and made it seem like something would have actually happened but instead it was lame and boring. The most exciting part would have been when the strawberry kid kicked his father in the face and that wasn't saying much.

When the large group had arrived back in the Soul Society all three of Mai's friends were standing in front of the Senkaimon waiting for her arrival and dragged her away without even acknowledging the others presence.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" cried out Mai as she was dragged to the Kuchiki manor.

"Wait until we're inside before you start screaming," replied Aria ignoring Mai's protests and attempts to pull her arm out of Aria's grasp.

Inside Saya's home the woman of the eleventh division shifted uncomfortably in her seat as a servant poured tea. "I probably shouldn't be here Sayama. I pissed your brother off pretty bad this morning."

"Don't worry. Brother won't interrupt us."

"Well you hope," mumbled Mai. "Why did you guys drag me here in the first place?" she asked looking around at Saya, Sora and Aria.

"It's been awhile since we've all sat down together," began Sayama and Aria finished.

"So we decided to have dinner together when you got back."

Mai exchanged confused looks with Sora both thinking the exact same thing, _How the hell do they do that?_

"I would have thought you'd want to see your sister again," stated Mai furrowing her brows together at the youngest Noble.

"I'll see her later this evening. Now let us enjoy this tea while we wait for out meal," replied Sayama with a smile as she brought her cup to her lips.

Everything was silent for quite a few moments, as the girls enjoyed their tea, but soon the silence made Mai very irritated. "I fucking hate tea."

"Calm down Mai, tea never did anything to you, now did it?" commented Aria with a smirk. The masked woman didn't receive much of an answer other than a scowl.

"So Mai, what was this business you had to do?" asked Sora trying to ease the tension.

The tough woman softened her complexion and looked at her friend. "Well really it was Lieutenant Kusajishi's assignment but really all we needed to do was go to the World of the Living and bring back a bunch of people from the Soul Society and some Strawberry kid."

"Sounds lame," scoffed Aria, placing an empty tea cup on the table. "I thought it was going to be more interesting than that."

"Says the woman who spends all her time in a dark cold lab on a computer," spat Mai.

"I guess people never change," commented Sora to Sayama as they watched the exchange between their two friends.

"For your information I do much more than working on a computer," growled the scientist in reply then thoughts of the days earlier events rushed into her mind causing her to blush, not that anyone could see from behind the mask. "It's more than you can say for you basically spend your day lying around sleeping or fighting."

"Why you little Bi…" but before Mai was able to finish her sentence the door to the room slid open to reveal a slightly frightened girl.

"I um, I- I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Takahashi but I must serve dinner," said the girl bowing respectfully at the angry woman before her.

Mai glared at Aria one last time before she stood up and walked towards the door. "That's alright, I was just leaving anyways."

"Why do you always for to start a fight with her?" questioned the youngest Kuchiki as she watched the woman slam the bamboo door closed.

"Because it's amusing and easy to do," Aria replied the smirk on her face growing larger than before.

_-:-_

Mai stormed her way to the Eleventh division cursing her friend the whole way. Aria always knew what buttons to push to make her lose control and Mai knew she was doing it, but she couldn't stop herself from become angry it came easy to her.

As she made her way through her divisions barracks she passed the Squads training room hearing shouts coming from within, Mai stopped and looked at the door to the room, deciding whether or not to go in to check what was going on. Contemplating for a minute Mai opened the door to the training room only to see the Orange haired kid fighting with the bald headed man from before.

"What's going on in here?" called out of gruff voice from behind Mai, causing her to jump and looking behind her to see Captain Zaraki and Yachiru standing in the door way as well. Kenpachi glanced down at Mai before moving his gaze up to see what all the racket was about.

"Ichigo," called out the man seeing the orange haired teen. "I see you're in the mood to fight, why don't we have a little rematch."

Mai widened her eyes and looked up at the Captain and then narrowed her eyes at the teen mumbling under her breath. "Because he doesn't have a death wish."

From the corner of his eye Kenpachi glared at his new recruit having faintly heard what he had said.

"Are you crazy?" cried Ichigo. "You'll kill me."

"Come on you have Bankai now, you defeated me without it!"

Mai's eyes narrowed more as she listened to the blood lusting man beside her talk. Just how strong was this substitute soul reaper that he was able to defeat him without Bankai.

"I didn't defeat you, we both almost died!" shouted the kid again, slowly backing away towards the window as the Captain made his way to his opponent.

"But we are both alive now so we can finish it."

"But we're on the same side!"

"Uh… is this normal?" asked Mai as she looked to Yachiru who was still beside her.

"Yup," cried Yachiru in a cheerful voice. "Kenny had the most fun fighting Ichi! Ichi was able to cut Kenny!"

"Interesting," replied the woman with a smirk on her face. "Too bad the kid seems reluctant to fight 'cause I would sure like to see it."

"Why don't you fight Kenny, Maya?" asked Yachiru smiling at the woman she had grown to admire.

"Uh… not happening."

"Why not? You know Maya come to think of it you haven't exactly fought since you first got here," commented the pink haired girl.

"I may like to fight Lieutenant, but I value my life enough not to fight the Captain, and behinds there hasn't been a training session since I got here," replied Mai crossing her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

"Hmm… that's true."

"Hmph, he does the every time," grunted the Captain as Ichigo escaped out the window.

"Are you going to go after him, Captain?" asked the bald headed man… what was his name again?

"If he's not going to fight it's not worth the chase, Ikkaku," answered Kenpachi as he walk back towards, Yachiru and Mai, followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"So, Yachiru did get experimented on by Captain Kurotsuchi?" questioned Ikkaku as he eyed the pink haired woman in front of them.

"Tch – unfortunately, you're in charge of keeping guys hands off of her, got it?" said Kenpachi glaring at Ikkaku for the way he was looking at his 'daughter'. "Any female questions… ask the woman."

"_What?_" shouted Ikkaku and Mai at the same time.

"It's not like I can answer them, it's either that or you can go to her little woman club and ask questions."

"Oh! The Shinigami Woman Association that's right," exclaimed Yachiru jumping up and down. "I have a meeting soon! Maya you must com-

"No."

"But –

"No way."

"Plea-

"No way in hell, Yachiru. You can't make me."

*************  
One Hour Later  
*************

"I can't believe she made me," grumbled Mai as she sat next to a livid Aria, having gotten over their little spat the moment they saw each other in the meeting room. The two angry women sat in the corner glaring at everyone who dared look their way never mind talk to them.

"Yachiru?" questioned Aria.

"Hmph," grunted the busty woman in reply. "What about you?"

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, she's like Kusajishi's partner in crime," replied the scientist as they glared in the direction of pink haired demon and her sidekick.

"Alright everyone listen up!" shouted Yachiru making sure to get everyone's attention and then pointed at the fuming woman. "Today we have to new members joining us."

Receiving a glare from Aria and a snarl from Mai, Yachiru hesitated for a moment and then continued. "Buuut you get to know them later, now Vice President Ise please tell us today's news."

As the bookish woman began talking Mai eyes widened as she looked over at Aria. "Does that mean my Lieutenant is the President?"

"I believe so," replied Aria, furrowing her eyebrows at her friend's question.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise before she shouted still trying to whisper. "Who the hell would make her the President of something like this?"

"Ahem." The woman with the glasses cleared her throat glaring at the two women who in return stopped talking and glared at anything in their sight. "As I was saying today – much to my detest – we are rating the most well-known men of the Soul Society."

"Really?" said Mai as she deadpanned. "This is what you guys do with your time? Rate how hot guys are?"

Even though everyone in the room heard her, they all ignored her and continued on as if nothing was said.

"Now where to start?"

"Oh! How about my Captain," cried out the busty strawberry blonde lieutenant. All the women in the room stared at Rangiku not knowing what to say.

"Err… that would just make me feel like a pedophile," commented Aria looking around at the rest of the people in the room who nodded in agreement.

"Fine then," said Rangiku pouting and crossing her arms. "What about you Miss Masked face, who would you, consider good looking?"

"Aria… and I am from the Twelfth division, I don't really have time to be looking at men," replied Aria mimicking the Tenth Lieutenant by crossing her arms. The others cringed at the thought of the men in the Twelfth division, there probably was little to no good looking men there.

"Well what about your friend, does she have her eyes on anyone?"

"Mai?" snorted the masked girl as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know any men," grumbled Mai not really wanting to talk about it.

"But you're in the Eleventh Maya! There has to be one guy there you think is good looking," stated Yachiru.

"Every single one of the guys in the division have weird hair styles, Yachiru – or no hair at all," replied Mai, her last statement causing the pink haired girl's cheek rosy a little. "The only guy remotely good looking in the squad is the Captain…"

"You like Kenny?" screamed Yachiru in excitement.

"No, as I was saying either that or Yumichika, but everyone knows he cares more about his appearance then he would a girl… or guy for that matter, the man is practically asexual."

The candy loving lieutenant pouted and stared at the woman talking. "Are you sure you don't like Kenny?"

"I am as sure about not liking the Captain as I am about your crush on the Third seat not zip it." Mai's statement caused several different reactions throughout the room, most woman were staring at Yachiru or Mai with their eyes wide open, Yachiru was beat red from either embarrassment or anger and Rangiku was killing herself laughing.

"Oh, my… Ya – ya-… chiru, has a- a-a crush on I-Ikka-Ku," cried out Rangiku in between fits of laughter. "That is just too good, and to think you guys hated each other when you were a child, of this is too good."

"Shut up," mumbled the Pink haired President glaring at Rangiku.

"I wonder what Baldy thinks about your transformation since the last time he saw you, I bet he's surprised that's for sure."

_-:-_

"What's on your mind Ikkaku?" asked the most beautiful man of the Eleventh division (self-proclaimed that is) as he walked out of his room to see his friend deep in thought looking at the sky.

"Oh… umm…"

"Is it a certain pink haired young woman?"

"What… why… what makes you think that?" replied Ikkaku whipping his head around to look at his best friend, shocked by his accusation.

"It was quite obvious when you first saw her in the world of the living you found her attractive, before you even found out she was Yachiru. So now tell me what you're thinking about, obviously it's bothering you."

"I never once thought about Yachiru growing up and becoming a woman, a good looking one at that. I was freaked out about it at first for how much she's changed and now after being back here for a couple of hours I realized she's still the annoying pest she used to be and yet… I as much as I hate the nicknames and the things she says, I find myself unable to see her as the girl I despised and hated so much."

Although at the moment it was supposed to be sincere and sweet it was all ruined when Yumichika began to laugh uncontrollably as he tried to answer. "Oh my, Ikkaku, who knew you, could be so deep."

"Shut up, Yumichika! Way to ruin the mood," growled the bald man as he continued to glare straight ahead.

It took a while but when Yumichika was able to calm down his face became serious and he looked to his best friend and partner. "I may not be an expert on these kinds of things and nor can I tell you why or how you are feeling, but maybe you should try and get along with Yachiru, you never know things might change."

And with that the two sat in silence staring off as the sun began to set and moon and stars were the only things left in the sky.

**AN:** Well there is my come back update! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for reading!

And Please Review :D!


	8. Awkward conversations

**Disclaimer: **As of right now… I am happy to say I do not own bleach for I am incredibly frustrated with it haha. Like really… and I miss all the Shinigami D: especially Kenny and Mayuri!

**Wonderful lovely people whom are to be thanked :**

Kira Michi : Haha thanks for the review. Aaand… yea this is me updating.. As soon as possible *ahem*

Zlorecile : Thank you for the review, I get the "I don't care for Mayuri" quite a bit haha but he amuses me. And I adore him! AND HELLS YEA Kenpachi always needs some loving, he's just too amazing not to love. :D In my opinion any ways I am truly sorry for the wait.

The Disillusioned : Hahahaha noo worries I creep on people as well :D So it's all good! I am glad to enjoyed my story! And That you love Mai and her crazyness :D I could NEVER put Kenpachi with someone cute and happy lmao I can't do it, he already has Yachiru in his life lmao he doesn't need another one xD. Aria… is my favourite OC love her soo damn much haha, I'm glad I am able to write Mayuri in a n interesting way and makes you curious.

I'm sorry for the wait ! I hope to write a lot now that the school semester is coming to an end :D.

Colleen Sotac : Thank you for the review! Haha I'm glad you like Mayuri he's pretty fantastic. I'm happy you like my story lol Especially if you're picky with pairings :D!

**AN:** I AM INCREDABLY SORRY! To everyone of my readers, for leaving this story for soo long.. AGAIN I am hoping to write more now that the semester is coming to an end and Christmas break is just around the corner!

I hope you all still enjoy this :D! **Ahem** I am truly sorry if there are any guys that are about to read what is below… AND I am sorry if it's a little vulgar… but I mean really it's Mai explaining it… what do you expect? I really couldn't resist myself.

_-:-_

Mai was actually enjoying a nice peaceful sleep for once since she arrived at the Eleventh division but the was put to an end when Yachiru came bounding into her room crying.

"Maya!" sobbed Yachiru as she shook the woman awake.

With a grunt Mai rolled over and pulled her blankets ignoring the pink haired lieutenant.

"Maya! Please what up! I'm bleeding." Yachiru had given up and sat on the floor.

Mai shot up from her bed and turned to face the girl. "You're bleeding? What? Where? How?"

The woman never thought it was possible but the girl's face went pinker then her hair and whispered into Mai's ear as though someone might have over heard her. Mai inwardly chuckled trying not to laugh out loud and offend the girl, so she nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Yachiru, it's okay! It's normal," replied Mai giving the young girl a pat on the head.

In returned Yachiru's eyes widened and gave Mai a weird look. "I don't think so Maya, this really isn't normal!"

"No, as much as I wish it wasn't, it is," red eyed woman replied. "Has your father ever told you where babies come from?"

Yachiru furrowed her eyebrows. "Where does sex come into this Maya? I just told you I was bleeding, I didn't ask you where babies came from."

The woman laughed and turned to the girl. "No that's not what I meant, when a girl goes through puberty they start having this thing…. Called… okay actually I don't know the actual word for it but girls call it their period. Once a month or every twenty-eight days they start bleed from their vag because they were unable to conceive and fertilize the egg in their ovary."

"You mean we lay eggs like chickens?" screamed Yachiru.

"NO! That's not what I mean… just… you didn't have sex to have a baby therefore you bleed."

"That's horrible, what about boys? Do they have anything like that?"

"Besides unexpected boners, wet dreams and squeaky voices for a year or two… they get nothing," replied Mai then added as an after thought. "Those lucky bastards."

"Oh… well… how do I make it stop?" asked Yachiru going back to the fact she was bleeding somewhere she though she shouldn't obliviously be.

"Oh right, well… there are pads, which you put in your underwear to stopp from going through clothing or you can jam a cotton thing called a tampon into your Vag."

Yachiru's eyes went eyed, maybe she shouldn't have come to Mai to help her, but she obviously couldn't go to Kenny nor could she got to Baldy or feather-brow because it was just downright embarrassing. Besides she wouldn't have been able to get past the words I'm bleeding without all three of them running off to find the idiot to make her bleed even though in this case there wasn't some idiot.

_-:-_

Turns out, Yachiru had woken Mai up at six in the morning because of the 'incident'. She really couldn't believe she had to explain _that _to the girl, but at least Yachiru didn't tell the Captain about it first, or else he would have come to Mai to explain it to the girl and quite frankly… she didn't do that good of a job explaining and even Mai thought she could have been less vulgar. So instead she sent her to the fourth division to talk to at least the Lieutenant or the Captain.

It was now eight o'clock and woman of the eleventh looked as though she was going to pass out in her breakfast, she hated being woken up early.

"Although I think you're quite beautiful, falling asleep at the breakfast table doesn't become of you," said a feminine yet masculine voice, pulling Mai out of her trance.

Looking up Mai saw it was the guy with feathers attached to his face that she brought back from the world of the living. "I'm sorry Yumi, but I got an early wake-up call from the lieutenant this morning."

"The Lieutenant?" asked the man in shock as he sat down across from the woman.

"Yea, she needed to asked me something," replied Mai not really wanting to bring up that awkward conversation again, with a man no doubt.

"Weird, normally she's not awake until late morning."

"Yea, wasn't fun."

"I'm not going to lie Mai, I was quite shocked to see you apart of the Gotei thirteen and the eleventh division no less," stated Yumichika bringing up their past.

"Why?" asked Mai with the raise of her brow.

"I never took you as one who'd be interested in because a Shinigami, and the Eleventh division is no place for a woman as beautiful as you," he replied.

"Then you obviously don't know me Yumi. I've always been one to fight, whether for fun or for a reason."

"Of course, the only flaw in your beautiful complexion."

"You've definitely haven't change, still obsessed with beauty, although I must say you were so much more beautiful with long hair," laughed Mai with a teasing voice.

The look on Yumichika's face was a mixed between anger, sadness and being offended. "How dare you, I miss my long hair so much, but in one of my training fights with Ikkaku is blade got a little too close to my hair and gave it a rather ugly haircut, so I had to cut it short."

"That's priceless," snorted Mai laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not funny," complained Yumichika crossing his arms and pouting.

"MAYA!" yelled Yachiru as she entered the lunch room, back from her trip to the fourth.

"Lieutenant," drawled Mai taking a drink of her tea, Yachiru's voice having reminded her of the this morning.

"You did a horrible job explain the menstrual cycle Maya," commented the pink hair causing Mai to spit out her drink all other Yumichika who was too shocked to say anything.

"Captain Braid lady explained it much better and how it makes girl have mood swings, is that why you're angry and then happy all the time Maya? Are you ovulating?"

"I'M NOT!" Mai face went red with anger and embarrassment because at that time the Captain and Ikkaku decided to walk into the room as well.

"Yachiru…" Mai seethed out slowly. "You're so lucky you're my lieutenant or you'd be dead right now." With that the angry woman stormed out of the room causing an awkward silence between the four.

**AN: **Thank you for reading this chapter :D! I hope you all enjoyed it, and found some humor in it! I mean this had to happen sooner or later, so why not now, while I'm starting to get back into this story!

I am sorry about the wait and for such a short chapter! Again I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to thank those of you who've reviewed and favourited or alerted this story! It means a lot :D.

Please review! :D

There's probably a lot of mistakes... and I'm sorry! I am sick and trying to correct grammar and sentences isn't fun lmao.


	9. Laboratory Reunion and Foul Play

Disclaimer: **I do know own bleach… unless you count volumes of the manga or seasons of the anime. **

**Speical Thanks to: **

_ReNaY_ : Thanks for the two reviews :D. I won't say I'm sorry for the length of the first few chapters, because that's normally how I prefer to write, but with me being busy it doesn't happen often haha. But I am sorry for the personal body issues, but it was going to happen some time haha, it gives me some work for this chapter and all! Thank you again for the review and I hope continue to enjoy :D.

Diamond-Rose Sisters : Thank you for your review, I'm glad you found it humorous. Although I believe you meant Yachiru when you said Yoruichi :) and I agree it would have been amusing. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! And I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future as well.

**AN: **You know… I got my first EVER flame… and it was pretty lame. It was them ranting how I suck at writing and I shouldn't continue this story and how it's full of grammar errors. First off… their review was horrible and they spelt words like 'cuz' 'u suck' and put random letters where they don't belong in a word xD. AND IT WAS ANONYMOUS… they could have at least had the decency to have done is via and account. So unfortunately I deleted it, because it burned my eyes at the horribleness of their writing. I wouldn't have minded if they were able to make a proper sentence or spell a word correctly.

I was thinking about disabling my anonymous reviews… but then it would just suck for all the people who review my stories anonymously. If that person comments again… then they're really stupid for continuing to read the story if they dislike it so much.

And on top of that, I had family come and visit for the holidays… which is nice (sometimes) but it doesn't help when it's someone that just pisses me off to the point were I can't ignore them or even put on a smile for everyone else (which is hard, seeing as I'm never without a smile whether it be small or large.) and want nothing more then to just yell at the them scream at them but I'd probably be introuble. Honestly… I can't wait until they leave because I can't stand seeing them, they are an alcoholic and I don't want to have to deal with it. I know it's mean and all because they're family, but can you really call them family when they've wanted nothing to do with you for more then sixteen years of your life?

Anyways this isn't some blog I can rant about things. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D.

_ -:-_

"You had to explain _that_ to your Lieutenant?" gasped Aria in between fits of laughter after Mai explained the events that occurred that morning and her reason for interrupting the scientist as she worked. "Oh my god. That's priceless!"

"I'm glad you find it amusing," grumbled Mai as she sat in the corner of the lab Aria was currently working in. Mai had roamed the Seireitei for awhile and had come upon the twelfth division and decided to pay her friend a visit. "If anything Aria, your Captain should or whoever tested on Yachiru should have been the one to explain things like these to her. I'm not her mother or older sister."

Aria, who had finally calmed herself down, only occasionally chuckling, turned to look at Mai. "At least there's a woman figure in the division for her now. Could you imagine if she had to go to Captain Zaraki, or Madarame about her female problems? Maybe it's not such a bad idea for you to step in as an older sister or even mother figure."

Mai huffed and crossed her arms. She knew Aria was right, the woman was right about everything she couldn't deny that, but it didn't mean she had to agree with her. "I guess."

"That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to finish this Gigai for Captain Kurotsuchi to examine." With that being said the door to the lab was slammed open to reveal said person.

"Miss Nakagin, are you finished with the Gi…" called Mayuri but paused once he saw Mai sitting in the corner. "And what do you think you're doing here?"

"My apologies Captain, she was just leavin- "

Before Aria had the chance to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Mai. "Awe, Clown Face, You know you love me!"

Mayuri's eyes narrowed considerably. "I believe I feel the opposite of that, Mayan."

"That's not nice, Mayu!" pouted Mai trying to give the deadly Captain a puppy dog face.

Aria sweat dropped at she witnessed what was going on between the two. _'Mai, sure is bipolar, just a moment ago she was pissed off at the world.'_

"Tch. I definitely didn't miss you're annoying voice, it was bad enough I had to write you. It's a shame they let you in the Thirteen Court guard Squads."

"_Mayu!_ Why are you soo mean?"

"You're an annoying little butterfly now aren't you?" growled the Captain.

Upon hearing her old nickname Mai brightened up and attacked the man in a squeezing hug. "Mayu! You use my nickname I knew you loved me!"

The female scientist was speechless, she knew her friend was childhood friends with her Captain, but witnessing it was too good to be true. As Mai continued to try and squeeze the life out of Mayuri, Akon walked through the laboratory door and stopped in shock as well.

"What's going on, Aria?" asked Akon in confusion.

"I don't know exactly."

"That woman is hugging Captain Kurotsuchi," he said stating the obvious.

"Yes… yes she is."

"And he hasn't killed her yet."

"Nope… he hasn't."

"Should we get ready to make sure it stays that way?" asked Akon as he pried his eyes off the woman wrapped around his Captain.

"Mayan, if you do not release me this instant, you will be my next experiment on my lab table," growled Mayuri as he clenched his hands into fist by his said.

Mai released her hold on the man and laughed. "Sounds Kinky."

The crazed man narrowed his eyes again and raised his hand as though he was about to slap her but was interrupted by Akon grabbing a hold of Mai and dragging her towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll show her the way out before you try and kill her."

"Bye Mayu! Bye Aria!" called Mai as she continued to laugh at herself still being dragged by the three horned man.

Once those two were gone from the lab, Mayuri rolled his eyes and turned to Aria who was now back working on the Gigai she had been examining before Mai interrupted her.

"Is the Gigai finished?" drawled out the Captain.

"Almost sir, there are just a few more adjustments to be made," replied Aria as she tinkered around and jotted a couple of notes.

"May I inquire _why_ that woman was in here?" asked Mayuri making it seem more as a demand.

"I believe she was here to annoy the hell out of me, and to tell me something about her Lieutenant," she replied turning around in her seat to look at her Captain.

"I see, and what did she need to tell you about Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi?"

"I believe she has started her Menstrual Cycle, Sir," sighed Aria turning back to the fake body in front of her.

"Has she really? This is rather good news, my experiment in turning the sweet loving brat into a sixteen year old young woman has been a complete success. Good news indeed!" Mayuri smirked as he spoke as though he was the only one in the room and took several steps towards the door before turning around.

"I am going back to my office to write notes on the newest discovery on Lieutenant Kusajishi evolvement , but even someone with an incompetent mind such as yourself could have figured that out. Once you're done with the Gigai you may leave and I'll return later to look over it," said Mayuri and continued his way out the door. "And remember, everyday I'm closer to figuring out who you really are, Miss Zaraki."

As Aria stared at the door as she watched the white cloth of the Captain's haori disappeared behind it she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. She had spent a good eight years trying to hide her identity for a reason, and has never once been questioned about the existence of Aria Nakagin so why now? A part of Aria was excited about the challenge, but what would happen if Mayuri Kurotsuchi was able to figure it out? Would she be hauled off to the Maggots Nest? She already cheated her way out of that place and Aria wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it again.

A few minutes had gone by before Aria was able to digest all of what the Captain had said to her.

"_Incompetent?_" screamed Aria slamming her hands down onto the table. "How dare he? I'm smarter then at least ninety-eight percent of this division… screw it, the _Seireitei. _What an asshole!"

_-:-_

Sora cried to herself as she made her way to the Eleventh division the third time that week to deliver paper work to Captain Zaraki. Someone must really hate her to be given this job. Not only have the men not learned their lesson from Mai the first time but they still insist on hitting on the poor girl every time she entered the barracks and of course Mai was no where to been seen but on top of that the Captain seemed to hate her every time he laid eyes on her with a pile of paper work in her hands.

Trips to the Eleventh division always made Sora return to the Fourth feeling dirty with herself from all the filthy words and phrases the men called to her. And as it turns out this day wasn't going to be any different as Sora made her way through the now familiar hallways of the Eleventh division.

"Hey baby Nice legs, what time do they open?" called out some guy while the others around him just laughed. Sora tried her hardest to ignore the man but he reached out and grabbed her, turning Sora around to look at him.

"I don't think you heard me, I asked you a question," spat the man.

Before things could get out of hand the man was pushed away from Sora and was replaced by a man with jaw length violet black hair and feathers attached to his face. "Such an ugly way to treat such a beautiful woman, you all disgust me."

The man glared at the rest and put his hand on the small of the woman's back and lead her the rest of the way through the division.

"Thank you," mumbled Sora quietly after they got away from the men.

"It's not a problem, a woman as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be treated with such ugly behavior," replied the man with a flip of his hair. Sora blushed in return not able to find words to reply.

"I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of the Eleventh," the man introduced himself, offering Sora a smile. "And who may you be?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Sora… I don't have a last name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora, too bad it couldn't have been on nicer terms."

"I agree," replied Sore, she paused for a moment then let out a deep sigh.

Yumichika looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Now that sigh didn't sound like you agreed, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just not looking forward to seeing Captain Zaraki… I don't think he likes me very much."

"Probably not, with you delivering paper work, normally he doesn't do it, but with all the fuss with what happened with the traitor Captains, Captain Zaraki has been ordered to fill out his paper work if he didn't want to be demoted."

"Oh, I guess that makes more sense," said Sora as the came to a stop outside of the Captain's and Lieutenant's office. "Would you mind bringing these into the office for me? I would do it myself but I must be getting back to work! Thank you for the help Yumichika, it was nice meeting you!"

The pile of paperwork was shoved into the tall narcissist hands as the young woman flash stepped away.

"I didn't even get to ask her what division she was in."

_-:-_

**AN: **:D Yay, an Update… faster then the last one :) seeing as they're in the same months! Haha

Thank you for reading! And I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And the story so far as well!

*gasp* I know I gave Yumichika a moment with Sora before anything has happened with Mai and Kenny… But Mai and Mayuri had a small reunion :D

The next chapter shall have moments with Kenny and Mai as well as Sayama coming back into play :D!

And you know… I can only put soo many hints about Aria's past at a time haha.

Again I hope you all enjoyed reading! So please review, alert, favourite! What ever you like :D!


End file.
